Anger's Outcome
by sammygirl1963
Summary: What was behind Sam applying to Stanford and leaving his family behind? Was it more than just a quest for normalcy, or was it something more heartbreaking? Angry John/hurt and eventually limp Dean/ Angsty, despondent, angry Sam. Sam is 17 Dean is 21
1. Chapter 1

**Anger's Outcome**

**Disclaimer: **The Winchesters and everything related to them belongs to Kripke and the CW. I am not making a profit from this story.

**Author's note: **This story picks up three years after Anger's Betrayal

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Dad, I…"

"Shut up Sammy" John growled as he glared coldly at his youngest son in the rearview mirror while driving back to their rented house in Black River Falls Wisconsin. John didn't want to hear Sammy's usual lame excuses about what happened on the hunt.

"Dad, don't blame Sammy. It wasn't his…"

"Can it Dean, I'm sick and tired of hearing excuses as to why it wasn't Sammy's fault. You and I have been coddling the boy for almost three damn years now and I'm tired of holding my tongue. If he had done as he was told, you wouldn't be sitting there bleeding all over the Impala seat." John grit out through clenched teeth as he focused on getting back to their small house.

Dean cringed knowing how much his father's words must have hurt Sammy so he glanced in the back seat to see Sammy slouched down, _and how hard could that be with the kid's freaking height,_ and looking out the side window. He could see the defeated slump in his brother's shoulders and wondered if silent tears were falling down his face.

"Damn it dad, I'm not going to let you blame Sammy for me being injured. I chose to throw myself in front of that black dog, Sammy had nothing to do with it" Dean said in defense of his little brother.

"So you're saying that you didn't do it because that dog was just about to pounce on your little brother because he had his fucking attention elsewhere huh?" John asked knowing that Dean wouldn't be able to dispute what he had just said.

"That's not fair, and you know it" Dean snarled as he looked over at his father. John was hitting below the belt and the words weren't only hurting him, they were hurting Sammy as well.

"Yeah, well life ain't always fair now is it kiddo" John stated rather forcefully to end the argument. He was pissed about what happened and he was making sure that both of his son's knew it.

The Impala was soon overcome with the unnerving sound of silence as each Winchester brooded about the hunt and it's effects on their small family.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Approximately forty five minutes later, the Impala pulled up to the small house that John had rented on the outskirts of town. John flung the keys at Sammy and said "See if you can get the gear out of the trunk and into the house without messing that up too" as he crossed around to the passenger side of the car to help Dean. John reached in to help Dean out of the seat but found his helping hand firmly pushed away.

"I can do it myself" Dean said as he pushed John's hands away. He was angry with the way his dad was acting and didn't want to be near him right now.

"Don't be an ass Dean" John said as he clasped Dean by the arm and helped him to a standing position. "That leg has probably gotten stiff and it's gotta hurt like hell. I'm going to help you whether you want me to or not so get over it."

Dean grudgingly allowed his dad to help him into the house since he knew he wouldn't be able to make it up the porch steps on his own. As they walked, he glanced back to see Sammy gathering their gear that would need to be cleaned after the hunt. But more than that, he saw his little brother swipe his shirt sleeve across his yes before picking the duffle bag up and hoisting it over his shoulders_. "Damn it, how the hell am I going to make things better this time" _he thought as he focused on trying to get up the porch steps.

After Sam had finally gathered the gear, he shut the trunk and then walked slowly to the house not wanting to face his dad's wrath. He was already feeling guilty enough about what happened and didn't need his dad throwing the hunt back in his face. _"I hate this frigging life of hunting"_ he thought as he trudged through the open door and deposited the weapons duffle on the floor. He started walking towards the bathroom to wash off the grime when he was stopped in his tracks by his father's voice.

"Hold it right there kiddo" John shouted at his youngest son who was making his way down the hall. "I'm going to need some more gauze bandages so you can just walk your sorry ass down to the pharmacy and get them for me right now."

"YES SIR" Sammy ground out through clenched teeth without looking back at his father. "Is it okay if I use the freaking bathroom first?"

"Watch your tone boy" John spat out as he looked at his youngest son. "You keep up the backtalk and I'll wash that mouth of yours out with soap. Do you understand me?"

Sammy nodded his head in an affirmative manner before entering the bathroom and sitting on the toilet seat. He allowed the tears to come for just a minute before standing by the sink and rinsing his face with cold water. "He's never going to approve of me" Sammy said to his reflection in the mirror. "I'll never be good enough for him no matter what. Why can't he realize that I'm not Dean, that I hate this life we lead?"

"What the hell is taking you so long boy?" Sam heard his father shout through the door.

"I'll be out in a minute" Sam said in answer to hi father's question as he flushed the toilet to make it look like he had indeed used the bathroom. He walked back into the living room to see Dean stripping his jeans off so that John could get a closer look at the wounds on his leg. Sam gasped when he saw the deep claw marks that ran from Dean's knee to near his ankle.

Hearing his brother's gasp, Dean looked up to see Sammy staring at him with moist hazel eyes. "It's not as bad as it looks Sammy" Dean said as he hissed when John started prodding the open wounds. He wished Sammy had stayed in the bathroom a little longer so he wouldn't have see the wounds before he got them covered.

"No, it's worse" John stated as he saw signs of infection beginning to take hold in Dean's leg. "These wounds are becoming infected so now I am going to have to go appropriate some frigging antibiotics since we used the last of them because of Sam's tonsillitis last week.

John stood up and pulled a twenty dollar bill from his wallet and tossed it at Sammy as he said "Don't go taking your fucking time boy, get back here as fast as you can with those bandages so I can get the meds your brother is going to need to keep from getting blood poisoning or something worse in his leg." He then turned his back to Sammy and pulled some holy water out of their stash to wash out the claw marks that encompassed most of Dean's lower leg.

Sam looked at Dean with a lone tear trailing down his face and mouthed the words "I'm sorry" before turning quickly and fleeing out the door not giving Dean a chance to respond to what he had said.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"Why the hell did you have to be so hard on him?" Dean asked as John uncapped the jug of holy water.

"Because he's got to start keeping his head in the game and start acting like the hunter he needs to be" John said as he poured the holy water on Dean's leg. John watched as Dean grimaced from the burning sensation of the water cleaning out the wounds. John knew from experience how painful it was and he didn't enjoy having to put his oldest child through that particular experience.

After John finished cleaning out and sterilizing the wounds, he grabbed the needle and nylon thread that he would need to stitch up the deepest of the cuts. While he stitched he said, "You know as well a I do Dean that Sammy wasn't paying attention to the hunt. If he hadn't had his nose stuck in a damn book to study for some insignificant test, then this wouldn't have happened."

"You don't know that" Dean countered ready to defend Sammy just as long as he had to.

Getting tired of arguing with Dean, John looked his oldest son in the eyes and said "Tell me Dean, how do you think Sammy would have felt if you had gotten killed because he chose to disobey a direct order to watch the perimeter as we searched the black dog's hunting ground.

"But I wasn't killed" Dean stated obviously as he tried to reason with his dad. "Whether you like it or not Dad, Sammy is never going to be your perfect little soldier. He doesn't look at the hunting life the way that we do."

"And that right there is the damn problem with the kid" John spit out with obvious contempt on his face. "You would think the kid would want to hunt down the thing that killed your mother, destroyed our lives. But no, he has to be the bleeding heart king and question everything that we do. I'm sick of it Dean. I promised you over three years ago that I would let you take charge with Sammy, but that stops now seeing as how he has become a liability on the hunt. I can't afford to turn the other cheek when his stupid mistakes could get you killed."

"Sammy is not a liability" Dean countered as his father used the last of the gauze in the first aid kit to wrap the bottom portion of his leg. "I already told you it was my fault that I had gotten hurt. It was me who chose to throw myself in front of the black dog. It was my decision to make and I would do it again in a heartbeat."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of Dean, that you'll disregard the danger of your actions and get yourself killed one day. Don't get me wrong, I don't want Sammy to get hurt either. I just want both of my boys to understand that we could be facing a life or death situation every time we go out on a hunt, and because of that, we've got to be on guard at all times.

"Sammy understands that dad, he'll do better next time if you'll just give him the chance to show you. Just ease up on him some and let him know that you trust him.

"I'm sorry Dean, but I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust him to watch our backs on a hunt ever again. Starting bright and early tomorrow morning, I am going to start putting you boys through some stringent training exercises to make sure Sammy is ready for the next hunt whether he likes it or not.

Unbeknownst to John or Dean, Sam had overheard the last half of their conversation as he stood outside the door.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anger's Outcome Ch. 2**

**Disclaimer: **The Winchesters and everything related to them belongs to Kripke and the CW. I am not making a profit from this story.

**Author's note: **This story picks up three years after Anger's Betrayal

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Previously: _"I'm sorry Dean, but I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust him to watch our backs on a hunt ever again. Starting bright and early tomorrow morning, I am going to start putting you boys through some stringent training exercises to make sure Sammy is ready for the next hunt whether he likes it or not." Unbeknownst to John or Dean, Sam had overheard the last half of their conversation as he stood outside the door._

Sammy stood completely dumbfounded and broken hearted outside the door after having heard what his father thought of him. He knew his dad was upset with him about the hunt, but he never realized just how little his dad thought of him, that his dad considered him to be useless and a liability on the hunt_. "Why can't I just hate you?" _he thought as he leaned against the wall of the house. _"It would make things so much easier if I just didn't give a shit about you since you obviously feel that way about me."_

Determined not to let his family see the devastation upon his face, Sammy schooled his features and walked in the house, tossing the bandages at his dad. "Here are the bandages you asked for from my sorry ass sir" He just couldn't keep the sarcasm from showing in his voice.

"Go to your room smartass. I'll deal with you later. Right now I've got something more important to do" John said as he grabbed the Impala keys off the dresser. He needed to go to the local hospital and appropriate some antibiotics for Dean's leg. John watched as Sammy walked to his room and slammed the door.

"I'm going to get you some antibiotics Dean. While I'm gone, you better talk to Sammy about that attitude of his before I have to straighten it out for him. He has disrespected me for the last time, next time it happens his ass will pay and I mean that literally" John said before storming out the door.

Dean sighed as he rested his head in his hands. The relationship between his dad and Sammy was becoming more and more embittered every day and Dean didn't know how long it would be before his family was completely shattered to pieces.

He was so tired of having to be the mediator between the two stubborn and hard headed men. He wondered if they even realized how much they put him into the middle of their freaking arguments.

Knowing that he it would be best to get Sammy in a better mood before their dad got back, he stood up and trudged his way down to Sammy's room, limping all the way. He stood by the closed door for a few minutes and listened. He didn't hear any objects bouncing off the walls so he figured it was safe to ask permission to enter.

Dean knocked on the door and said "Sammy, is it okay if I come in?"

"Leave me alone Dean, I don't feel like talking" was the curt reply he heard in answer to his question.

"Please don't push me away Sammy" Dean was encouraged to hear the sound of shuffling footsteps moving across the floor and the sound of the door unlocking. He slowly pushed the door open to see Sammy lying on his bed and facing the wall.

"Hey kiddo, can you please look at me?" Dean asked as he sat down on the edge of Sammy's bed and rubbed his back in a comforting manner. Something he had done since Sammy was a toddler.

"What's the use Dean, you're just going want to talk to me about fighting with dad. Do you think I'm so stupid too that I don't know dad sent you in here to talk to me?"

"That's not fair Sammy, you're putting words in my mouth that I didn't say. Please kiddo, turn over and look at me."

Releasing a huge sigh, Sam rolled over and sat up as he wrapped his arms around his knees and looked Dean in the eyes. "Okay, I'm looking at you" he said as he tried not to automatically glance away.

Dean was blown away by the look of despair that was so clearly showing on Sammy's face._ "Oh shit, did he hear what dad had to say before he walked in the door earlier?" _Dean wondered as he suddenly found it hard to swallow down the lump that was forming in his throat. Knowing that he had to be truthful with his baby brother no matter what, Dean said "I'll admit it that dad did tell me to talk to you about your attitude Sammy, he's not happy with the disrespect and if it keeps up he's going to take it out on your ass, and I think you know what he means."

"So let him belt me, he doesn't care about me anyway" Sammy intoned as he once again hid his face by putting his head down on his knees.

"Yes he does, he cares about you more than you know Sam, he just doesn't know how to show it sometimes" Dean uttered as he ran his fingers through Sammy's chocolate colored hair.

"Whatever, I'm really tired Dean. Can you please just leave so I can get some sleep?" Sam voiced without even looking up.

"Sure kiddo, I'm here if you need me" Dean said as he quietly left the room making sure to turn off the light and pull the door closed behind him. He felt so bad for Sammy but didn't know what to say to make things better. He could only hope for calmer waters come morning.

Twenty minutes later, Dean was sitting on the couch cleaning the last of their weapons when he heard the Impala pulling up outside. He got up and unlocked the door and opened it. He watched as John climbed out of the Impala carrying two pizza boxes and a six pack of beer. As John walked in the door, he said "Tell your brother to get his ass out here and eat."

"He's sleeping, he can warm some up later" Dean said before taking the pizza boxes from his dad's arms and placing them on the table. He then went to the cupboard and pulled out two plates for the pizza while his dad popped the top off of one of the beers. John pulled the antibiotics out of his pocket and tossed the bottle to Dean and said "Take one of those with your pizza."

After finishing their evening meal, Dean washed up the dishes while his father took a shower and went to bed. The last thing Dean did before turning in himself was to walk in Sammy's room and check on his baby brother. He tiptoed over to Sammy's bed and whispered "I wish things were better for you kiddo" before heading off to bed himself.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam was woken up at four in the morning by the sound of his father's fist beating on the door. He groaned when he looked at the alarm clock and rolled over throwing a pillow over his head. Didn't his dad realize it was a school morning? He tried ignoring his dad until he heard him shout "Damn it Sam, get your lazy ass out of that bed right now before I kick the damn door in and yank you out myself."

"Alright, I'm up" Sam replied as he climbed out of the bed and pulled on a pair of jeans. He opened the door to see John standing with his hands on his hips. His dad didn't look too happy. _"Shit, just what I need" _he thought as he waited to see what his father's orders would be.

"Get a shirt and some shoes on boy. I've went easy on you for way too long. It's time to straighten your ass out with some intensive training" John grumbled before walking into the kitchen for a cup of strong coffee. As he sat sipping the hot brew, he was surprised to see Dean walk in wearing just his boxers and his hair all askew.

"What the hell is going on and why did you wake us up so early?" Dean said as he reached for his own cup of coffee.

"Sorry son, I didn't mean to wake you up, only Sammy" John stated as he gave Dean a curt smile. "It's time the kid learned to take care of himself so the intensive training starts today.

"Damn dad, have you forgotten that Sammy's still in school. The kid should still be in bed, not up at four in the freaking morning to do some training exercises since it is a school day." Dean informed his father.

"No, I haven't forgotten. It won't hurt him one damn bit to get up a few hours early. I told you yesterday that I was going to put him through some training to toughen him up, well it starts today" And with those words, John got up from the table and walked to Sammy's room and called out "I expect you to meet me out front in five minutes boy for a five mile jog. If you're late, the number goes to seven."

"If you're waiting on me, you're wasting your time" Sam said as he walked past his father and out the front door. He took off at a quick jog down the road as he heard his dad start the Impala to follow behind him. He'd show his dad what he was made of. He was going to surpass that seven mile mark and jog nine miles to the local park. If he double timed it, he would still finish in time to get home and take a shower before going to school.

He had been jogging for about thirty minutes and could feel the cramps shooting through his stomach, his body was rebelling at the notion of going through so much exertion without having ate anything the previous night. He heard as his father pulled the Impala up beside him and called out that he could stop now since he had hit the five mile mark, but he just ignored him He wouldn't stop until he either passed out from exhaustion or got to his destination.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, he saw the park come into view and thanked the stars above that he had made it without passing out. He bent down to catch his breath as he felt the sweat that was pouring off of his body. He walked over to the central water fountain and gulped down some water as he heard his father walking up behind him. He hoped his father would at least give him a word of praise for making it as far as he had, but was devastated to hear the complete opposite coming from his dad's mouth.

"What the hell were you trying to prove Sammy? When I tell you to stop running, you freaking stop. How could you be so damned stupid to push yourself to the point of exhaustion. You'll be lucky if you can even walk on your feet this afternoon since they are sure to blister from the stupid move you made. I swear sometimes I can't believe you're my son" John took a deep breath then before saying "Just get your ass to the car. The last thing I need is the school breathing down my neck because you were late again.

Sam hung his head in failure and obediently followed behind his dad. He wasn't looking forward to the ride back to the house knowing that he was in for one hell of a lecture from his father.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anger's Outcome Ch. 3**

**Disclaimer: **The Winchesters and everything related to them belongs to Kripke and the CW. I am not making a profit from this story.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_Sam hung his head in failure and obediently followed behind his dad. He wasn't looking forward to the ride back to the house knowing that he was in for one hell of a lecture from his father. _

As John started the engine and waited for Sammy to climb in, he became more angry with the kid. It was just like Sammy to push things to the limit knowing that it would anger him. Why was Sammy always trying to push his buttons. Just once he wished the damned kid would do as he asked without bucking him on it.

As soon as Sam slid into the passenger side of the car, John glared at his youngest. "I hope you know just how frigging stupid your antics were Sam. Now you're going to have to go to school with sore feet and I swear if I get a phone call saying you need to be picked up, I'm going blister your ass for it."

Sammy glanced down at his feet and mumbled "M'sorry" before he turned his head away to look out the window.

"You ought to be sorry Sam. You know damned well I said five mileS, but you had to buck my authority just as you always do. Why the hell can't you be more like Dean? At least he knows how to listen and do what he's told He doesn't try to find every opportunity he can to piss me off the way that you do." John replied

"That's cause you expect him to be your perfect little soldier" Sam grumbled under his breath hating the way John always threw Dean in his face whenever they argued. He just wished for once that his dad would view them as two separate people and not wish he was a carbon copy of his older brother.

"Watch your damn mouth Sam" John ground out as he slapped his hand on the steering wheel in frustration. He felt like backhanding Sammy for his insolence, but he didn't want to deal with Dean's anger at seeing Sammy's busted mouth when he got home. Instead he pushed the gas pedal just a little bit harder to get them home soon before he could do something he would regret.

As they reached the house, Sammy climbed out of the car and walked into the house heading straight for the shower. He only had a few minutes to get cleaned up and ready for school. As he stood under the scalding spray, he allowed his body to relax and started feeling the ache in his feet. _"Just freaking great"_ he thought as he climbed out of the shower. _"Things weren't bad enough already, now I'll have to suffer through the day cause there's no way I'll let them call dad to come pick me up."_

Sam toweled off quickly and wrapped a towel around his waist as he walked to his room to dress. He pulled on his cleanest jeans and a t-shirt before putting a hoodie on over it. He picked up his book bag and walked out into the kitchen to see Dean sitting at the table eating bacon and eggs. "Morning Dean" he said as he grabbed a piece of toast off of Dean's plate and heading for the door.

"What the hell Sammy" Dean said as his little brother reached out to open the door. "Get your ass over here and eat a substantial breakfast. You ain't going to survive until lunch on just a piece of toast"

"M'fine Dean" Sammy retorted. "Besides, I'll be late for school."

"No you won't, I'll drive you. Now sit your ass down and I'll make you some eggs" Dean said as he walked to the refrigerator and pulled out the egg carton.

Sam shrugged his shoulders and then walked back over towards the table since he really didn't feel up to arguing with Dean this morning also. He watched as Dean cracked three eggs into the skillet and friend them while popping some more bread into the toaster. Dean had no sooner buttered the light golden brown toast, when he removed the eggs from the skillet and put them on a plate, placing it in front of Sammy.

As soon as Sammy started eating his eggs, John walked in the house from adding some oil to the Impala's engine. "Why the hell aren't you on your way to school" his voice boomed as he threw the oil rag down on the table.

"Because, I told him to sit down and eat a good breakfast" Dean spoke up in his brother's defense. "After the morning workout you put him through, the kid is going to need the food to build his energy level. Don't worry dad, I'm gonna drive him to school so he won't be late."

"Whatever, I'm going to take a shower" John said as he turned his back on his boys and left the room. He knew Dean was coddling the kid again so he'd just make sure that he put Sammy through some extra training to make up for it this afternoon.

"Thanks Dean" Sam said as he looked up at his big brother after their dad had walked away.

"For what?" Dean asked honestly perplexed by what his brother has said.

"For defending me just then to dad. He probably figured I was eating breakfast just to irritate the shit out of him."

"Dad didn't think that Sammy, he just didn't want you to be late for school little brother" Dean replied

"Yeah, and I'm Santa Claus" Sam said before chugging down the last of his orange juice. He pulled his book bag over his shoulder and said "Okay Dean, I'm ready as he walked out the door." As he sat in the car waiting on Dean, Sam saw his brother limping his way to the car. Once again he felt consumed by guilt knowing that Dean had been injured because of him.

The drive to the school was relatively quiet as both Dean and Sam listened to the sounds of Kansas playing in the cassette deck. As he listened to the words of the tune _Carry on Wayward Son, _he wished he could lay his weary head down to rest. He felt like his life was an illusion and he played the charade as best he could.

Upon arriving at the high school, Sam opened the door and climbed out. "Thanks for the ride Dean" he said as he leaned back in through the open window.

"No problem kiddo, I'll be back to pick you up at three o'clock this afternoon" Dean called out as Sammy started walking towards the school. Sam threw his hand up in the air and waved it to let Dean know that he had heard him before entering the school.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam sat taking notes in his Advanced Physics class when he heard his name called over the speaker to report to the Principal's Office_. "What the hell did I do now?"_ he wondered as he stood up to leave. He slowly walked to Mr. Perkins office and knocked on the door before entering. He walked in and took a seat as he looked up to see the guidance counselor also in attendance

"Did I do something wrong?" Sammy asked as he looked at the counselor and the principal in confusion.

"No son, totally the opposite" the principal said with a smile on his face. "You did something very right. We just got your SAT scores back and you scored a 2395 which was only five points off of a perfect score. This is the highest anybody has ever scored in our school's history the principal acknowledged as he reached out to shake Sammy's hand.

"The reason we've called you in Sam, is that we would like to talk to you about your future plans" Ms. Hill, the Guidance Counselor said as she held out some forms in her hand. "These are admittance forms to some of the top Ivy League colleges in the country Sam. I'd like you to fill them out so I can get them submitted right away."

"But, I've never really thought about going to college" Sammy stated unsure of what to do. "I mean, my family doesn't have the money to afford something like that."

"There are ways to handle that Sam. I've taken the liberty of filling out all of the forms for you including the scholarship forms All we need is your signature" Ms Hill informed Sam as she handed him the papers.

Seeing the hesitation on Sam's face, Mr. Perkins said "It can't hurt anything sending them in Sam. If you decide that it's not something you want, then you can always decline the offer."

I-I guess so" Sam said as he signed all of the forms. He didn't think he would ever be able to leave Dean behind to live the life of a college student, but what was the harm in seeing if he could get accepted to an Ivy League college. After he signed the forms, he handed them back to Ms. Hill who promptly smiled and said "I'll send these off to Princeton, Yale, Harvard and Stanford right away. Sam left the principal's office wondering what it would be like to go to college, but also knowing that it was something that he would never be allowed to do.

As the end of the day arrived, Sam was happy to see Dean sitting outside and waiting on him in the Impala. He had blisters on his heels and didn't treasure the idea of having to walk back to their small house. He gingerly walked over to the Impala wincing a few times at the pain in his feet. "Hey Dean" he said as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"Hey yourself" Dean said before glancing over at Sammy with a concerned look. "What's wrong with you and don't tell me it's nothing" Dean said as he turned to fully focus on Sammy.

"I kinda pushed myself too hard this morning and got blisters on my heels" Sam admitted honestly as he sat down and felt immediate relief as the pressure was taken off of his feet.

"Stay there, I'll be right back" Dean said as he opened the car door and walked back to the trunk of the Impala. He returned a few minutes later with a small pill held out in his hand. "Here, take this. It will help with the pain" Dean said as he gave Sam a Darvocet pill and a bottle of water.

"Thanks dude" Sam said before swallowing the pill and gulping down some water. On the ride back to the house, he laid his head against the window and fell asleep within seconds. Dean turned the music down and drove home slowly so Sam could get some much needed rest.

They had no sooner pulled into the driveway when Dean saw his father walking around the side of the house and to the Impala. He could see anger crossing his dad's face as soon as he saw that Sammy was asleep. Before Dean even had a chance to wake his brother, John yanked open the passenger door causing Sam to almost fall to the ground.

"What the shit did you do that for?" Sam grouched as he put out his arms to keep his face from planting onto the concrete.

"To wake your lazy ass up, now get moving. We've got time for a sparring session" John said as he tugged Sammy by the arm to the back yard. Sam stumbled as his dad pulled him along. He was a little bit loopy from the effects of the pain pill and was having a little trouble seeing straight.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anger's Outcome Ch. 4**

**Disclaimer: **The Winchesters and everything related to them belongs to Kripke and the CW. I am not making a profit from this story.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **"_We've got time for a sparring session" John said as he tugged Sammy by the arm to the back yard. Sam stumbled as his dad pulled him along. He was a little bit loopy from the effects of the pain pill and was having a little trouble seeing straight._

"Dad wait a freaking minute" Dean called out as he slowly struggled to climb from the car since his leg had stiffened up on him from the drive. He knew there was no way that Sammy was in shape for a sparring match after he had just dosed him up with the pain pill, Sammy would be hurt for sure.

John heard Dean calling out to him but ignored his oldest knowing that Dean would make up some kind of excuse why Sammy couldn't spar with him. He continued pulling Sammy with him wondering why in the hell the kid kept stumbling over his own two feet.

"Damn it Sam get yourself together" John said as he pushed Sam ahead of him making the kid fall to his knees. He reached down and grabbed his youngest by the arm and yanked him back up to a standing position thinking that Sammy was just trying to piss him off again.

"Okay kiddo, get yourself into defensive position" John said as he watched Sammy look at him as if trying to comprehend what he meant by that. Feeling frustrated with his youngest, John kicked Sammy's right foot into place since it was usually his lead foot. He then grabbed Sam's arms and put them into defensive position up in front of Sammy's face.

John launched a turning back kick was impressed when Sammy managed to side step it even though he stumbled a little. At least his youngest had learned to counter one of his kicking motions. As he prepared to launch a few jabs to see how well Sammy could block them, he heard Dean calling out to him to listen for a freaking minute before he did something he would regret.

Ignoring Dean once again, John launched another sparring attack this time using his fists. He jabbed his right hand at Sam's ribs and was blocked as Sam countered the blow once again. John feigned an attack towards Sam's stomach and then launched an upwards blow that managed to hit Sam's right cheek just below the eye causing the kid to drop to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"What the hell" John said as he immediately dropped to his son's side. He couldn't believe that Sammy had actually fallen for the false move to the stomach. The kid knew better than to drop both of his arms, leaving his face unprotected. "Sammy?" John uttered in a worried voice as he watched his youngest child's eyes roll backwards before passing out cold.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean was frustrated as he climbed from the car and did his best to follow his dad and Sammy. He had tried to get his dad to listen to him, but John had totally ignored him. He knew he had to get to them as quickly as possible to keep his dad from hurting his little brother by accident since he didn't know Sammy was totally tanked on pain medication.

As he limped as quickly as his leg would allow him, he yelled out to his dad once more hoping against hope that John would actually listen to him this time. "Dad, you need to wait a freaking minute before you do something you'll regret"

Dean rounded the corner just in time to see his father's fist connecting with Sammy's face as his heart fell to his feet. How could he have let this happen so quickly. His anger built up exponentially as he limped over towards his brother and then dropped down beside him.

"Sammy?" Dean said with a quiver to his voice. He hated the fact that he hadn't been able to keep John from hurting his baby brother. As he reached out and stroked Sammy's hair, Dean looked up at his dad with contempt in his eyes.

"You stupid son of a bitch. Why couldn't you just listen to me? I asked you to wait but you just frigging ignored me."

"I didn't mean to hit him Dean. It was an accident. Sammy knows better than to fall for a false move like he just did. Hell, he's blocked it hundred's of times before" John said trying to push the blame off elsewhere.

"Sure he has, when he wasn't doped to the gills with Darvocet."

"Wh-what" John questioned, not believing what he had just heard.

"I tried to tell you, but you just blew me off. He was hurting dad, so I gave him the pain medication to help alleviate some of the pain. You know how loopy he gets when he takes the strong stuff, so there was no way he was up to sparring and protecting himself" Dean informed his dad.

"I'm sorry son, I wouldn't have made him spar if I had known" John said actually feeling guilty for what he had done. He never wanted to hurt Sammy. Hell the whole reason he had been tough on him was because he was trying to get close to the kid again. Since he had let Dean take over most aspects concerning Sammy during the hunt, he had felt his youngest drifting away from him. He thought if they could spend more time together, then they could rebuild that father and son relationship between them. He just wanted Sammy to look up to him and love him the way he did when he was young.

"Yeah, well I did try to tell you ya know" Dean responded as he reached down to pick up his unconscious baby brother.

"Hold it right there Ace, I'll get him" John said knowing there was no way Dean would be able to carry Sammy into the house with the way he was still limping on his leg. Sure, it was getting better, but he was still having problems with it being stiff.

Dean begrudgingly gave up his position and allowed his father to pick Sammy up. He followed John into the house and stopped in the kitchen to get some ice while his dad carried Sammy to his room. Wrapping the ice in a hand towel, he carried it to the room to see John pulling his little brother's shoes off. He walked over and sat on the side of Sammy's bed and applied the ice to his cheek. He could already seeing the bruising starting to form and knew that Sammy would have one heck of a shiner by morning.

Dean held the icepack to Sammy's cheek as he watched his dad reach up to unsnap Sammy's jeans before pulling them off gently, leaving Sammy in just his boxers and a tee shirt. John then picked up the blanket and pulled it up to Sammy's chest making sure to tuck it in firmly. John then smiled at Dean before leaving the room to allow the brothers some time to themselves.

John walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet and slumped down into a chair. He felt guilty knowing that Sammy had been unable to protect himself this time, that he had hit the kid hard enough to bruise him when Sammy couldn't have known it was coming. "Damn it, why can't I do anything right with him" John muttered as he swigged down a shot of whiskey

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean sat on the bed beside Sammy and stroked his hair while he waited for his baby brother to wake up. He knew that the Darvocet was partly at fault for keeping his baby brother under. After noticing that the ice had melted, he used the cold cloth to wipe down his baby brother's face. "I'm so sorry kiddo, I should have been able to keep dad from hitting you" Dean whispered as he smiled sadly at his baby brother.

Dean was about to leave the room to get more ice for Sammy's face when he heard his baby brother moaning.

"Sammy, can you hear me kiddo?" he asked as he watched Sammy rolling his head back and forth.

"De'n, what 'appened" Sammy groaned as he reached up a hand to his cold and aching face.

"You took a hard hit to the face during the sparring training little brother" Dean replied in answer to Sammy' question.

"I-I d-did? I d-don't 'member even sparring" Sammy said just before nodding off again.

Dean watched as his little brother slipped off to sleep once again. He quietly got up and left knowing that Sammy would most likely sleep for a while from the pain pill he had given to him earlier. He was a real lightweight when it came to pain medication. Dean walked out to the kitchen to see John slouching in a chair with a half empty bottle of whiskey in front of him. He knew his dad was feeling guilty about what happened but he couldn't feel any sympathy for him. Maybe next time John would listen to him instead of brushing him off.

I didn't meanto hurthurthim" John slurred as he looked up at Dean with bloodshot eyes. "Know I been mean to Sa-Samm-mmy lately but I swswear I lovvvve the kid."

"Yeah, I know you do dad, you just have a bad way of showing it" Dean said as he removed the whiskey bottle from his dad's hands.

"No, I r-r-reallllllllly m-m-mean ittt" John slurred trying to make Dean understand how he felt.

"Come on dad, you're drunk" Dean said as he tugged his father into a standing position and supported him down the hallway to their dad's room. He pulled back the blankets and then allowed John to face plant himself on the bed before pulling his dad's shoes off and throwing the blanket over him. "When will you ever learn?" he muttered to John knowing that his father never heard him with the loud snoring that his dad was emitting.

After getting his father settled, Dean once again looked in on Sammy to find him still sleeping before quietly walking to the kitchen to make himself some dinner. Figuring that his dad and Sammy would both sleep until morning, he pulled out a loaf of bread and some ham and cheese to make some sandwiches. There was no sense in cooking just for himself.

After cleaning the kitchen, Dean watched a couple of hours of television before deciding to get some rest himself. But instead of climbing into his bed, he pulled the pillow and blankets off of it and walked to Sammy's room with them. He quietly made himself a pallet on the floor beside Sammy's bed using the blanket and then lay down to go to sleep. Surely things would be better in the morning.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Anger's Outcome Ch. 5**

**Disclaimer: **The Winchesters and everything related to them belongs to Kripke and the CW. I am not making a profit from this story.

**Author's Note**: **HAPPY BIRTHDAY1PAGAN3! **This chapter is dedicated to you. Hope your day was special!!

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_After cleaning the kitchen, Dean watched a couple of hours of television before deciding to get some rest himself. But instead of climbing into his bed, he pulled the pillow and blankets off of it and walked to Sammy's room with them. He quietly made himself a pallet on the floor beside Sammy's bed using the blanket and then lay down to go to sleep. Surely things would be better in the morning._

John woke up with a bad hangover. His head felt like somebody had taken a sledge hammer to it overnight and literally beaten the crap out of him. He was having trouble focusing and his body felt weak. He groaned as he pulled himself out of the bed, still dressed in the clothing had worn yesterday. He stumbled down the hallway to the bathroom and quickly shed his clothing to take a hot shower trying to alleviate some of the pain. He should have known better than to drink himself into oblivion last night, especially since he would be putting Sam through more training exercises this morning.

As he stood under the scalding water that was helping to clear his mind, John thought about the previous day's events. He should have recognized the fact that his youngest son was doped up on pain pills. He remembered the way that Sam had stumbled as he was pulled along and the way that the kid had looked at him in confusion as he talked to him about getting in sparring position. He felt guilty knowing that Sam was going to have one hell of a shiner this morning and it was all because of him, but not guilty enough to stop his training. Sam needed to learn to defend himself, and if it took a little pain to do it, then so be it.

Feeling clean if nothing else, John climbed out of the shower and walked back to his room and pulled on a pair of jeans. He needed to wake Sam soon to get ready for this morning's training, but first he really needed a cup of hot coffee. Walking into the kitchen, John turned on the coffee maker and then proceeded to get him some extra strength Tylenol for his pounding head. Once the coffee was finished, John drank three cups and decided it was time to wake Sammy up since it would be daylight in about an hour.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean was awoken by the sounds of creaking floorboards just outside of Sammy's room. He opened his eyes and glanced towards the door to see the shadow of what he assumed to be his father's feet. He watched as his father opened the door to the room.

"Don't even think about waking him up dad" Dean said as he watched his father enter the room. He didn't sleep very well last night and I'm not going to let you put him through hell again this morning."

"Damn it Dean, I'm just trying to train him to be a better hunter so he won't make any more stupid mistakes while we're out on the hunt. You know as well as I do that the kid is inept when it comes to hunting. When it comes to the hunt the kid is totally brainless. He'll never be able to protect himself as long as you keep coddling his foolish ass."

"Well somebody's got to protect him dad, especially from people who are supposed to care about him, but end up hurting him instead." Dean retorted angry at what his father had said.

"Don't you take that tone with me. You knows damned well that I didn't mean to hurt Sammy yesterday." John verbally spat as he clenched his hands in anger.

'I'm sorry dad, it's just that Sammy needs a break. Just give him a couple of days to relax and recuperate and then I'll put him through some training exercises myself. Please dad, just give the kid some time" Dean pleaded hoping for once that John would actually listen to him.

"Fine, I'll give him today but that's all Dean,. I want him ready to go hunting this weekend. Caleb called about a hunt just north of here involving a shape shifter and I told him we would take it." John informed his oldest child before leaving Sam's room and closing the door behind him.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Sammy would be left alone at least for today. He was surprised that his father had given in so easy and figured that it probably had something to do with the after effects of the alcohol he had drunk the evening before. Whatever the cause, he was just glad that Sammy was finally getting a break.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

"You didn't have to do that Dean" Sammy whispered having heard everything his father and Dean had said. He didn't want Dean getting in trouble with his father because of him. "I'm ready for whatever he has in mind."

"I know you are kiddo, I just think you need a break away from him for a little while. Besides, didn't you say you had a big test today in your Advanced Science class?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I need to be coddled. You heard dad, he already thinks I'm worthless as it is. I'll go out there and let him know that I'm ready for whatever he has in mind" Sam said as he climbed out of the bed and pulled on a clean pair of jeans.

"Sammy dad didn't…"

"Please don't say it Dean, please don't lie for him to spare my feelings" Sam implored as he looked at Dean with glistening eyes. "I know Dad will never look at me with pride the way he does at you and I'm okay with that. It honestly doesn't hurt anymore."

"Sammy, I'm sorry kiddo, I'd…"

"I said it's okay Dean, don't worry about" Sam stated as he walked away. He couldn't stand the thought of Dean trying to apologize for the way his dad treated him.

Sam walked into the kitchen to find his dad sitting at the table looking through the newspaper. "Morning dad" he said as he grabbed a bowl and a box of Lucky Charms. On the way to the table, he got the milk from the fridge to add to his cereal. As he sat down to eat, he noticed that his dad hadn't replied to him. _"Just freaking great, I guess he's still pissed at me" _Sam thought as he proceeded to eat his cereal.

"So what are the plans for training this morning?" Sam inquired trying to get a conversation started. He wanted to get things over and done with so he could get to school and forget about things for a while.

"You're brother decided there won't be any training today" John spat out not even bothering to look at Sammy. "Apparently you're not up to it today."

"Yeah, well I am so let's get started" Sam said as he pushed his bowl away.

"Well that's too damn bad because I'm not. Your spoiled ass is getting a break today, but you can bet it will be a whole lot worse tomorrow. So go your ass back to bed until it's time to get up for school" John seethed as he finally lowered his paper and looked at his youngest son in anger.

"Forget it" Sam said as he stood up abruptly causing his chair to fall on the floor. "I was just trying to freaking please you for once but that's never going to happen is it Dad?"

"You better watch your frigging attitude Sam. I've had it with all of your backtalk. It ends today, you hear me?" John stated glaring at his youngest son.

"Yes Sir" Sam muttered as he walked out of the room. He wanted nothing more than to take a hot shower and go to school. At least there he could get away from things for a while and just be himself.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Upon arriving at the school, Sam entered his first period class and immediately felt uncomfortable as everybody's attention was drawn to the black eye that he was sporting this morning. He walked quickly to his desk and sat down trying to be inconspicuous as possible.

"Damn, what happened to you Winchester?" Jake called out once again drawing everybody's attention to Sam. Jake was one of the few friends he had made while at the school and was concerned when he saw the shiner on Sam's right eye.

"Nothing, just leave it alone okay man" Sam said slightly embarrassed at being the center of attention.

"Yeah, sorry dude, I didn't mean to upset you" Jake whispered as the teacher walked into class.

As Mrs. Davis prepared to administer the test for her Advanced Science class, she noticed that Sam was sitting at his desk with his head hanging down which was very unusual. He usually was a very attentive student. "Sam, is everything alright" she asked as she handed out copies of the test.

"Yes Ma'am'" Sam answered as he raised his head to look at his teacher.

Mrs. Davis gasped when she saw the deep bruise that covered Sam's eye and most of his cheek. This wasn't the first time she had seen Sam injured and she wondered if something was going on at home. "Sam, I think you better follow me to the office" she said as she asked the teacher next door to cover her class for just a few minutes.

A few minutes later, Sam found himself sitting in the principal's office once again waiting while his teacher and Mr. Perkins talked. This time however, he knew what was going to happen. He was going to be questioned about his life at home and whether or not his father was abusing him and he just didn't feel like putting up with this crap so early in the morning.

A few moments later, the door to the inner office opened and Sam was asked to enter.

"Good morning Sam, I hear you've had a few injuries lately and I'd like to hear what happened if you don't mind" Mr. Perkins stated as Sam entered the door.

"Nothing happened sir. I just got into a fight on my way home from school yesterday. Some guy was smacking a girl around and I tried to stop it" Sam said trying to explain away his black eye.

"Are you sure that's what happened son? If something is going at home, we can help you. "

"No sir, everything is fine at home. You don't have to worry about that." Sam stated hoping that Mr. Perkins would believe him.

"Sam, I have some concerns that maybe you're father is mistreating you at home and that's where the injuries are coming from. I'm sorry Sam, but I'm going to have to report these injuries to Child Protective Services. You've had too many mishaps in the past few months and legally I have to report them.

"Yes Sir, I understand. May I be excused now?" Sam said as he stood up to leave.

"Yes, you can go on back to class." Mr. Perkins stated as he picked up the phone to make the call to CPS.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Anger's Outcome Ch. 6**

**Disclaimer: **The Winchesters and everything related to them belongs to Kripke and the CW. I am not making a profit from this story.

**Author's Note**_**: **_I promise to get up a new chapter of When Death Calls after this one.

**Author's Note 2: **_**We are now getting weather from a tropical system. If I do not post for a few days, it will be because of losing electricity.**_

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_"Sam, I have some concerns that maybe you're father is mistreating you at home and that's where the injuries are coming from. I'm sorry Sam, but I'm going to have to report these injuries to Child Protective Services. You've had too many mishaps in the past few months and legally I have to report them._

Sam had left the principal's office with the full intention of leaving the school and getting home quick. His dad was going to be so pissed when he found out about the school calling Child Protective Services. One thing that John always demanded of his sons was that they fly under the radar giving no one any reasons to report him for neglect or abuse. But before he could make it to his classroom to retrieve his things, he was escorted back to the principal's office once again.

"Sir?" Sammy questioned as he entered the room and sat down nervously, his left leg bouncing from nervous energy.

"Sam, I've been asked to keep you here until Mr. James arrives from CPS. They want to talk to you before they go to your house to speak with your father."

"But Mr. Perkins, I'm missing a really important test. Can't I just go back to class and then come back when they get here?" Sammy questioned with a pleading look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry son, but the answer is no. They've asked me to keep you here until they get here."

Sam bit his bottom lip as he sat nervously waiting for the CPS officials to arrive. There was no way he would be able to warn his family about the impending trouble. He was just about to bolt for the door and leave anyway, when he saw a CPS official and a police officer walking towards the office. "Shit" he mumbled knowing things had gone from bad to worse.

As they walked into the office, the CPS officer extended his hand to Mr. Perkins and introduced himself.

"Hello Mr. Perkins. My names is Calvin James and I am here to see a young man named Samuel Winchester." He then pointed to the police officer and said "This is Officer Taylor, he is here to witness the interview and medical observation of the minor in question. Could you please escort us to someplace private where we can conduct the interview and observation."

"You can use the Guidance Counselor's Office, now if you will follow me" Mr. Perkins stated as he instructed Sam to stand up and join them. Sam became more nervous as he was led into the office and the door was shut behind him and the adults.

As Mr. James entered the room, he asked Sam to take a seat directly in front of him. Once Sammy was sitting, he looked him directly in the eye and smiled. "Hello Sam, I would like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind.

"Can't I just go back to class?" Sam asked as he tapped his fingers nervously on his leg. "Like I tried to tell Mr. Perkins earlier, I got into a fight on the way home yesterday and that's how I got the black eye."

Mr. James noticed the nervous habits that Sam was unconsciously exhibiting from the tapping of the fingers to chewing on his bottom lip. He had no doubt that the boy in front of him was trying to hide something and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

'I'm sorry Sam, but once a family is reported, we have to do a follow up. I hear you've had a few other injuries over the past month. Can you tell me how those injuries happened also?"

"I'm accident prone, always tripping over my own big feet" Sam answered since it was the first thing that came to his mind.

"Sam, you don't have to lie to protect whoever is hurting you. We're here to help you son. Please let us do our job." Calvin stated as he tried to calm the obviously upset teen.

"I'm not lying, it's the truth. Nobody is hurting me, my family loves me."

"I'm sure they do Sam, but sometimes they show that love in abusive or harmful ways. For that reason, I need to catalogue any visible injuries that your body has sustained. Please strip to your boxers so I can do a visual inspection."

"What, no way. You can't make me. I'm out of here" Sam stated as he stood up to leave but found his way blocked by the police officer.

"I'm sorry son, but Mr. James has the necessary paperwork from the court. Please do as you were instructed" Officer Taylor said as he clasped Sam on the shoulder.

Sam shuddered knowing that they were bound to see the bruises he had from the previous hunt that weren't quite healed yet, along with the blisters that were on his feet. He hung his head as he pulled off his shoes and socks then stripped off his shirt and jeans. He stood there embarrassed as his body was closely observed and his injuries charted. He was asked about the old scars on his back and right leg from when he had been attacked a few years ago by a black dog. He explained them away by saying that he had been in a car accident and was thrown through the window. After cataloging all the visible injuries, Mr. James thanked Sammy for his time and told him that he could get dressed and go back to class.

By the time he had collected his things, the school bell rang signifying that it was the end of the day. Sam raced out of the building towards the parking lot. He scanned the cars there but didn't see any signs of the Impala. _"Damn it, where are you Dean"_ he thought as he began to pace nervously. Just as he was about to start jogging home, he heard the sound of the muscle car arriving. He breathed a sigh of relief and hoped they could get home before CPS could talk to their father. As Dean pulled up beside him, Sam saw the strained look on his brother's face and knew that it was already too late.

"Get in the car Sam, we've got a major problem" Dean said as he stopped along side his brother. He watched as Sammy opened the door and quickly climbed in the passenger seat.

"I'm guessing you know that CPS came calling today while you were in school" Dean said as he looked over towards Sammy.

"Yeah, the school called them in after seeing my black eye. I tried to explain it away Dean, I told them I got into a fight on the way home yesterday but they wouldn't believe me"

"That's cause you've never been able to lie worth a crap kiddo" Dean said as he smirked and clamped a hand on Sammy's knee. He could see how edgy the kid was feeling and didn't want to make things worse since they would be bad enough when they got home.

The CPS officials had grilled him and his dad for two hours about Sam's injuries before saying they would be back again to check up on them and to make sure that Sam was living in a safe environment. Needless to say, their dad had started packing just as soon as the officials left. They were going to skip town before the officials decided to take Sammy away from them.

"Dad's pissed isn't he?' Sam asked with trepidation.

"Yeah, he is kiddo" Dean said as he pulled the car into the drive.

Sam climbed out of the car and slowly followed Dean inside the house. He didn't want to face his father's anger but it was better to get it over with than let his dad simmer for hours.

Sam no sooner entered the door when his dad grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him harshly up against the wall. "Why didn't you just keep you stupid ass home today. You knew damned well the school would question your black eye. Now because of your frigging selfishness, Dean and I have CPS on our backs accusing us of abusing you." John Said as he held Sam firmly against the wall

Sammy watched as John pulled his fist back and cringed away from his father, but instead of him being hit, his dad put his fist through the wall right beside his head. Sam felt true fear as John looked at him with a steely gaze and said "I ought to beat the shit out of you. You probably did this on purpose knowing the hell that it would put me through."

"Hold it right there Dad" Dean said as he walked into the room and placed himself between John and Sammy. "Sammy would never do that and you damned well know it. So just pull yourself together and lets get the hell out of here before they come back."

"Of course you would take his side" John spat out as he glared at Dean.

"Just get the worthless brat out of my face before I do something he'll regret."

Looking at Sammy once again, John said "You've got five minutes to pack your shit and get your ass in the car or so help me, I'll throw you in it myself." He then grabbed Sam harshly by the arm and pushed him towards his room with enough force that Sam stumbled and fell, his left shoulder impacting with the table on the way down.

Sam quickly pushed himself up off the floor and ran down the hall as he grasped his shoulder with his right hand. He didn't want his dad to see the tears that were spilling down his face. He couldn't believe that his own dad was blaming him for getting CPS involved with their family after he did his damnedest to keep it from happening. Entering his room, he quickly packed the few possessions that he owned and wiped the tears from his face as he heard his father's voice rumble.

"Time's up Sam, get your sorry ass out here now." John yelled as he picked up his own duffle. He scanned the house quickly making sure they left nothing behind as Sammy started towards the door.

As Sam walked by his dad, John reached out and cuffed Sammy on the back of the head forcing him out the door.

"Ow Dad" Sam said as he reached back to rub his head where his father's hand had connected with it.

"Shut up you big baby, I barely touched you. Go get your ass in the car" John instructed as he carried his own gear to his truck. He packed his weapons and gear into the lockbox before turning to Dean and saying "Just follow me. I guess were going to take on that hunt Caleb called about earlier than expected."

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Anger's Outcome Ch. 7**

**Disclaimer: **The Winchesters and everything related to them belongs to Kripke and the CW. I am not making a profit from this story.

**Author's Note: **I hope this chapter fully explains why John is acting the way he is towards Sammy.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_**"**__Go get your ass in the car" John instructed as he carried his own gear to his truck. He packed his weapons and gear into the lockbox before turning to Dean and saying "Just follow me. I guess were going to take on that hunt Caleb called about earlier than expected."_

About an hour into the drive, John glanced into his rear view mirror to make sure that Dean was still following close behind him. As he looked, his attention was instantly drawn to Sam. He had never seen his son looking so forlorn as he saw him now. Sam was slumped down in the seat with his shoulders drooping and a despondent look in his expressive hazel eyes.

"_You did that to him" _John thought to himself as he continued his trek down the road. "_You're the one who is breaking his spirit. How can you do that to your own son?" _But then John remembered what he had found out not long ago, what forced him to become the father he was to Sammy now. The demons wanted his son, they wanted his baby boy to lead their army some day.

_He had been on a hunt with Bobby in the deep woods of Kentucky . There had been some cattle mutilations and electrical storms going on in the area. John knew without a doubt that the yellow eyed demon was there to mess up another family's life and he and Bobby were determined to stop it. He had left the boys behind since Dean was recuperating from a severe bout with the flu and Sam stayed behind to watch over him in case of a relapse._

_He and Bobby had gotten to the Anderson home just as the lights started flickering inside. They broke in the door as they heard a woman scream out in terror. John had raced up the stairs and down the hall, kicking in the doors as he went while Bobby searched the bottom floor. Upon entering the third room, John saw the demon standing over the baby's crib and its mother up on the ceiling._

"_Hold it right there you freaking bastard, you aren't going to destroy another family the way you did mine" he had spit out in anger as he pulled his silver loaded pistol from his jeans. It wouldn't kill the demon but it would sure hurt like hell since the bullet was laced with holy water. He watched as the demon turned to face him with an evil smile upon its face._

"_You might have stopped me this time Winchester, but you will not stop me from taking your youngest. He's mine and has been since that fateful day when I killed your sweet Mary. Sammy will turn and when he does, he will lead my army. Your baby boy will bring about the destruction to all of mankind"_

"_You'll never touch him you freaking son of a bitch" John had cursed out in anger. "I'll make sure the kid is strong enough to fight off you and any other demon who tries to turn my boy." _

"_You can try Johnny boy, but it is already written in stone. Sammy will be mine." With those words the yellow eyed demon had disappeared into thin air leaving John to take care of a very traumatized mother. _

_John and Bobby had stayed with the woman until her husband had returned from work. The small family was left there sitting in shock as John and Bobby did their best to explain what had happened. They were given a crash course in how to protect themselves before John and Bobby left with John keeping secret the information that he had learned from the demon from Bobby. John knew Bobby was a good man and loved his boys, but he was also a hunter. He had to find out more information before he would let anyone including Bobby know what the demon had said about Sammy._

"I'm sorry Sammy" John whispered as he once again looked into the rearview mirror at his baby boy. "I know I"m being too tough on you and you probably hate me right about now, but I have to make sure you're ready to fight this war on the good side. You're too soft kiddo and God knows I love the way you still can see the innocence in things, but it's that innocence that could get you killed some day. Or worse yet, it could be the reason the demons are able to turn you in the future. I can't allow that to happen, I **won't** allow that to happen. I'll make sure you're ready to fight when the time comes." John knew the only way to make sure that Sammy was ready was to toughen the kid up and if he had to end up being a bastard to do it, then so be it. Sammy might end up hating him, but at least his baby boy would be strong enough to fight.

John drove on in renewed determination. They would find a place and lay low for a day or two making sure that CPS had not picked up their trail and then they would start the hunt. He knew he shouldn't have blamed Sammy for them getting involved, hell he was the one who had hit the kid in the face while sparring. But he was just so upset and had let the anger run his mouth and rule his actions.. He decided that he would apologize to Sammy once they got to their destination.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean glanced over at Sam as they followed behind their father. They had been on the road for a little over an hour now and Sammy hadn't said a word. He hated the way that Sammy looked so dismal and melancholy. If the kid slumped down any farther then he already was, he would be in the floorboard. Dean knew without a doubt that the kid was probably running their dad's words through his mind again and again. He knew how bad they had hurt and wanted to beat the shit out of John for saying them since Sammy always took everything to heart. But they had to get out of town quick so he had done as his father ordered and packed their gear and left. He would try to make things up to Sammy once they got to where they were going.

Needing to get a conversation started to break the oppressive silence in the car, Dean said "Hey kiddo, you hungry yet?' as he looked over towards his baby brother. Sam jut shook his head no as he continued staring out the window.

"Come on Sammy, I know you haven't had anything to eat since lunch at school. You want me to stop at the next store so you can at least get a snack or something?" Dean asked once again trying to get Sammy to talk to him, but failed as Sammy just shrugged his shoulders in response. _"Damn it Dad" _Dean thought as he slapped the steering wheel in frustration. _"I could kick you in the ass for breaking his spirit like this."_

Sam jumped when he heard Dean hit the wheel in frustration. _"Shit. Maybe Dean's mad at me now too" _he thought as he glanced warily over towards Dean. _"Maybe dad's right, maybe I am worthless and a selfish brat. Sooner or later Dean's going to get tired of taking care of my sorry ass too and then where will I be_?" Sam took a hitching breath as he though about Dean leaving him behind. He really couldn't deal with this life if he didn't have Dean there to support him.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Dean asked in concern after hearing Sam's breath hitch.

"Nothing" Sam answered not wanting Dean to be anymore upset with him than he already was.

"Come on Sam, talk to me. What's going on in that head of yours?" Dean pushed knowing that Sammy needed to open up.

"It's just, Dean I didn't, never mind" Sam's words jumbled out as he became more upset and the tears sprang to his eyes.

"You didn't what Sammy?" Dean prodded hating the tremor that he heard in Sam's voice.

"I didn't report dad to CPS. I didn't try to get him in trouble on purpose, I swear I didn't. Oh God, please don't be mad at me too, I can't take it anymore if you're going to hate me too" Sam gasped out as he finally allowed his grief to overtake him. He'd been holding things back far too long and couldn't stop once the damn finally broke. Sam raised his hands to his face and sobbed uncontrollably as his body began to shake. "Dad's right, I ain't worth a shit."

Dean immediately pulled the Impala over to the side of the road as Sammy began to cry. Throwing the gearshift into park, he reached over and pulled Sammy to him and rested Sam's head on his shoulder as he gently ran his fingers through his hair. "Don't you ever let me hear you say that again Sammy. Dad's wrong, do you hear me little brother? You're worth more than the two of us put together. If it wasn't for you, I would have given up a long time ago. I need you in my life. You hear me Sam?"

Sam raised his head and stared intently into Dean's eyes to see if he truly meant what he was saying. "You're not m-mad at me?" Sammy questioned as he took a shuddering breath.

"Hell no, I'm not mad. I could never be mad at you kid. Sure, you might piss me off sometimes and make me want to punch you lights out, but I could never really be mad at you." Dean said with conviction in his voice.

"Th-thanks bro" Sammy said as he once again rested his head on Dean's shoulder. He knew he had caused one of Dean's dreaded chick flick moments but he couldn't stop the words once they started pouring out.

"You don't need to thank me Sammy, you're my brother and I'll always love you." Dean said as he looked out the window to see his dad sitting on the side of the road up ahead. He could see his dad looking at them through the back window and thought to himself that he could damn well wait because he wasn't going anywhere til Sammy pulled himself together.

A few moments later, Sam took a deep breath and sat up pulling away from Dean. He wiped his shirt sleeve across his face and said "M'sorry for pushing a chick flick moment on you dude. You probably think I'm weak huh?"

"Nope, not weak, just a girl" Dean smirked as he playfully tousled Sammy's hair to lighten the mood.

"Gee thanks" Sam said as a smile crossed his face at hearing Dean's snide comment.

"Anytime little brother" Dean said as he flicked the lights and pulled out onto the road once again letting his dad know that they were ready to move on. At least he had put a small smile on Sammy's face and lightened the mood somewhat. Now he just had to make sure their didn't finish breaking his spirit when they arrived at their next destination.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John had immediately stopped and pulled over as soon as he noticed Dean pulling off the road. He wondered what possible reason Dean could have for stopping knowing that he wanted to get as far away as possible before finding a place to stop. He opened his door and was climbing out of the truck when he looked back to see Dean pulling Sammy to him and cradling his head on his shoulder. He couldn't tell from where he was standing, but he figured Sam was most likely crying from the look on Dean's face. Deciding that Dean could handle the situation, he climbed back into his truck to wait until his boys were ready to leave again.

He watched as Sammy lifted his head and wondered what Dean was saying to him. He knew they were most likely talking about the scene at the house and he felt guilty for the pain it was putting Sammy through now. That guilt only increased as he watched his baby boy rub his sleeve across his face, "I'm so sorry kiddo" he whispered once again. After a few minutes, he saw Dean give the signal and he pulled onto the road once again. They had a job to do.

**TBC **


	8. Chapter 8

**Anger's Outcome Ch. 8**

**Disclaimer: **The Winchesters and everything related to them belongs to Kripke and the CW. I am not making a profit from this story.

**Author's Note: I have family coming down from Pennsylvania for a visit so I might not be able to update for a few days. **

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_John watched as Sammy lifted his head and wondered what Dean was saying to him. He knew they were most likely talking about the scene at the house and he felt guilty for the pain it was putting Sammy through now. That guilt only increased as he watched his baby boy rub his sleeve across his face, "I'm so sorry kiddo" he whispered once again. After a few minutes, he saw Dean give the signal and he pulled onto the road once again. They had a job to do._

As Dean followed his dad's GMC Sierra Grande down the highway, he reflected on the words that Sammy had said to him earlier. He couldn't believe that Sammy's self esteem had dropped so low that he was actually starting to believe the words their dad had said to him. _"Damn it, why didn't I see this coming" _he thought as he glanced over at his sleeping baby brother. He could see the tear tracks that still marked Sammy's face and it upset him to know that Sammy truly believed he was worthless. He reached out to brush an errant strand of Sammy's hair out of his face and whispered "I'm so sorry kiddo, I'm going to talk to dad. I won't let him keep hurting you this way."

Finally after four hours of traveling, Dean saw his father pulling off the interstate. They would soon be stopping for the night and he would be able to talk to their dad about taking it easier on Sam. He didn't know how much more his baby brother would take before things went to hell. He was afraid that John was pushing Sammy to the brink and in the process was irreparably shattering their little family.

Dean followed his father into the parking lot of a shoddy run down motel. He shook his head in annoyance as his father went in to pay. He wished just once that they could stay in a decent motel where they didn't have to worry about catching some disease from the carpeting or the bedding. He watched as his father returned to his truck and followed him around the corner to room number seventeen. As his father unloaded the gear from his truck, Dean reached over towards the passenger seat and lightly patted Sammy on the shoulder. "Hey kiddo, Dad finally decided to stop for the night. Why don't you go climb in a bed while I get our gear from the car."

"I can help" Sam mumbled as he rubbed tired eyes with the palm of his hands. The last thing he needed was for his dad to yell out him for making Dean do all the work. After opening the car door, he stood up and stretched his long legs to get the kinks out of them. He really wished the Impala had more leg room so his legs didn't have to be cramped uncomfortably during the long rides. He slowly walked back to the Impala and grabbed his duffle bag, flinging it over his shoulder. He trudged along behind Dean as they both walked to the room where their father was unlocking the door.

As Sam entered the room, he saw his father already placing their weapons on the table. _"Looks like Dad's gonna have us on cleaning detail again" _he thought bitterly as he placed his duffle bag at the foot of the bed furthest from the door. Sam looked around the room as he searched for a roll-away bed. His dad usually requested one lately since he and Dean had become too big to share a bed. Finding none, he groaned at the thought of having to sleep on the small sofa situated by the window.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean asked at the sound of his brother groaning.

"Yeah, I just don't know how I'm going to get comfortable on that sofa tonight" Sam answered as he nodded towards the offending item. He knew without a doubt that he was going to be sore when he woke up in the morning from trying to fit his tall frame into such a small area.

"You don't have to worry about that dude" Dean grinned. "I'm sleeping on the sofa tonight."

"No way Dean, you need your rest after all that driving. I'll take the sofa" Sam declared as he pulled an extra pillow and blanket from the closet.

"I said it's mine Sasquatch. There is no way you're going to fit on it anyway with those lanky spider legs of yours. Besides, I call first shower for being the awesome big brother" Dean smirked as he pulled a pair of clean boxers and a tee shirt from his bag. He ducked the pillow that Sam threw at him and laughed as he closed the bathroom door.

Sam immediately felt uncomfortable as Dean closed the door behind him. He wasn't ready to be alone with his dad after the way John had acted towards him earlier. He started walking over to sit on his bed when he heard his dad clear his throat rather loudly. He looked over to see his dad staring intently at him. He backed away slightly before looking at his shoes and saying "Sir?"

"Sammy, we need to talk son" John said as he watched his youngest shy away from him. Now was as good a time as any to admit he had been wrong and to apologize to Sammy for his previous behavior.

"About what sir?" Sammy questioned as he shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. He really wanted to be somewhere else right now.

"I just wanted to say, I mean I shouldn't have, never mind" John stammered as his tongue seemed to trip over the words. Sam probably knew he was sorry. He would try to make it up to him with his actions later on the hunt. "Go to bed Sam, it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Yes Sir, but can I at least get a shower first?" Sam asked with a tinge of disappointment to his voice. He had thought for sure his dad was going to apologize, but as usual, he was wrong.

"Sure son, you know you don't have to ask" John remarked as he started stripping one of the pistols in his arsenal. He felt bad for not apologizing, but he just couldn't get the words to come out.

A few moments later, Dean exited the bathroom amidst a cloud of escaping steam. "Jeez bro, I hope you saved some hot water for me" Sam chided as he grabbed some clean clothing of his own.

"What can I say little brother, perfection like this needs to be maintained" Dean said as he motioned towards his muscular tanned body.

"Yeah right" Sam laughed as he rolled his eyes. "You just keep thinking that dude" before entering the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Dean was elated with himself at having gotten Sammy to smile. The kid had been miserable most of the day and seemed to have a permanent frown on his face lately. As he watched the door close behind Sammy, he walked over to where his dad was cleaning the guns and sat down across the table from him and picked up one of the shotguns to clean.

"Dad, I need to talk to you about Sammy" he stated as he started working on the barrel of the rifle. "You've been riding hard on him lately and it's time to back off. The kid is feeling lower than a snake's belly about himself and your attitude towards him isn't helping any."

John looked up at Dean in surprise. "Where the hell do you get off talking to me like that?" he inquired of his oldest with a stern voice.

"When it comes to Sammy dad, I'll do anything to protect the kid and you damned well know it. Whether you realize it or not you are hurting him every time you open your mouth to lecture him. Your constantly telling him how worthless he is and he's starting to believe it. Leave him alone and let me handle him. He's not some soldier for you to push around. He's your son and you need to start acting like a father."

"I am acting like a father damn it, I'm doing what I think is necessary to protect my kid" John spat out before saying "I need a drink" and striding angrily from the room.

"Well that went well" Dean muttered as his dad slammed the door behind him. He heard his dad's truck start up and squeal out of the parking lot. He knew he had royally pissed his dad off but the man would just have to get over it. He would keep Sammy close though for the next few days and make sure that his dad didn't take his anger out on Sammy for the words that he had just said.

Sam opened the bathroom door just after their father left with a guilty look on his face. "I'm sorry Dean" he pronounced as he fiddled nervously with his t-shirt.

"Sorry for what?" Dean questioned as he watched his brother's nervous habit of unconsciously playing with his clothing

"Dad's angry with you because of me. You shouldn't have had to fight with dad because you're worried about me" Sam said as his eyes drifted to the floor.

"Sammy look at me" Dean prodded as he stood up and walked over to grasp his kid brother's shoulder. "You don't ever have to be sorry for something I chose to do myself. It's not your fault that me and dad had angry words. It's my job, no it's my privilege to watch over you. Always has been, always will be."

"I-I just don't want you to fight with him because of me Dean, I feel bad when that happens."

"Well don't, and I'll try. Now get yourself to bed. "I'll stay up until dad gets back. Dean told Sammy as he playfully swatted him on the behind.

"Hey stop it, I'm going, I'm going" Sammy smirked as he walked over and dropped down onto the bed. He really was exhausted and looked forward to sleeping in the bed instead of the car.

"G'night kiddo" Dean said as he turned out the light and turned on the television. He turned the volume down low so it wouldn't disturb his little brother as he drifted off to sleep. Dean flipped through the channels and found an old rerun of the Dukes of Hazzard. He sure did like the sight of Daisy and the General Lee wasn't too bad for a car. Of course it would never compare to the Impala.

A few hours later, Dean was aroused by the sound of his dad's truck pulling up outside in the parking lot. He walked over to the door and opened it, surprised to see that his dad was relatively sober.

John walked towards the door and growled "What are you still doing up?" to his oldest child as he passed by him upon entering the room.

"Just making sure everything was okay sir" Dean stated as he closed and locked the door. "I've already laid the salt lines around the doors and the windows."

"S'good. Now get your ass to bed. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow and I don't need you to be dead on your feet for the hunt" John said as he stripped off his jeans and climbed into the bed nearest the door. He was already snoring by the time Dean had turned off the television and made himself comfortable on the sofa.

**TBC **


	9. Chapter 9

**Anger's Outcome Ch. 9**

**Disclaimer: **The Winchesters and everything related to them belongs to Kripke and the CW. I am not making a profit from this story.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_Get your ass to bed Dean. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow and I don't need you to be dead on your feet for the hunt" John said as he stripped off his jeans and climbed into the bed nearest the door. He was already snoring by the time Dean had turned off the television and made himself comfortable on the sofa. _

John awoke early the next morning and took a quick shower. He was ready to get started on the hunt for the gnoll creature that Caleb had told him was inhabiting the woods of Clark County in Wisconsin. The creature had been responsible for seven deaths in the last three years and he was going to make sure that nobody else was killed by the evil creature. He stood under the steaming hot water and contemplated the things he had learned about gnolls while researching.

The gnoll creatures were considered to be evil humanoids with the body of a man and a hyena like head. They were nocturnal carnivores with dirty yellow or reddish brown fur covering their bodies and they usually hunted in packs because they used little discipline when fighting. They preferred to attack in numbers and used their physical strength to knock down opponents. They also preferred to attack under the cover of darkness which gave them advantage over their usual prey, that being intelligent creatures, most preferably humans. They loved to hear them scream as they devoured them.

John knew they needed to be at their best when taking on the creature because most gnolls were rumored to be approximately seven and a half feet tall and weighing approximately three hundred pounds. From the research he had done on this one though, it didn't follow the usual pattern. It was a loner and attacked in broad daylight.. According to the lone survivor of the last attack, the creature had hidden in the dense forest foliage and attacked them from behind as the hiked along a nature trail. He had been thrown through the air and impacted with a tree while his partner had been knocked to the ground. He watched as the creature bit into his friend's leg and literally snapped it in half with its ferocious teeth. He was forced to listen to his hiking partner scream in horror as he was literally being devoured alive. He had only escaped because the creature was too busy chowing down on his friend to stop him from leaving the gruesome scene.

After climbing out of the shower, John dressed quickly in a pair jeans and a button down shirt. He then exited the bathroom to wake both of his sons so they could hit the road.

"Dean, time to get up son" John said as he reached over and patted his son's leg. He knew better than to shake his shoulders since Dean usually slept with a knife under his pillow.

"M'awake" Dean grumbled as he sat up and ran his hands through his short spiky hair. He yawned widely as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"Get Sammy up while I get our gear out to the car" John ordered as he picked up his duffle bag along with Dean and Sam's before walking out the door.

"What the hell is he in such a rush for?" Dean wondered as he stood up and walked over to Sammy's bed. "Sammy, time to get up kiddo. Dad's ready to hit the road"

"Okay, okay" Sammy mumbled as he sat up in bed trying to adjust to his surroundings from the sudden awakening. Dean treasured the innocent look on Sammy's face as he glanced around the room. It made him think of a five year old Sammy and how naïve he was then. How he wished things could still be like that, before his dad and brother were constantly fighting with each other.

"Go get dressed kiddo, I don't want dad grumbling at us for taking too long" Dean informed Sammy as he pulled a pair of jeans on over his boxers. Both boys dressed quickly and walked out of the motel room just as their dad had the gear stowed away and was closing the trunk.

"Alright boys, let's go get some breakfast and then head out towards Snyder County Park. I want to be hunting that creature before the park officially opens today.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Approximately three hours later, John had pulled off on a side road and camouflaged the Impala so that it could not be seen. He and the boys pulled their weapons from the Impala and set off on foot towards the hiking trail where the last person had been killed. John could see why people liked to hike along the trails since the park had such a peaceful and relaxing setting. Who would ever believe that a supernatural creature was killing people when the place was so serene.

"Follow me boys, and keep your eyes open" John ordered as he slung his gun over his shoulder and set out on a brisk pace. He scanned the sides of the rocky trail with Dean and Sammy following closely behind him. As they got deeper into the woods. John noticed that the sounds of nature had suddenly become quiet. There were no birds singing their sweet tunes and the sounds of crickets had ceased also.

"Look alive boys and watch your backs" John called out as he instantly became more alert. This was natures way of warning them that things weren't right and caution should be used. John was so engrossed with watching the path up ahead that he didn't notice the huge blur of reddish brown fur approaching him from the left.

"Dad look out" Dean yelled as he pulled his gun up. He fired off a quick shot and winged the gnoll's shoulder as it reared around to face him and Sammy. The creature threw out it's massive arm and swiped at Sammy but he suddenly dropped to the ground and was able to avoid the killing blow.

Seeing the creature turn on his boys, John called out "Hey you fugly bastard, leave my boys alone" as he took aim and fired a shot into the creature's back. The gnoll staggered under the shot but did not fall. It roared out in anger and backhanded John sending him tumbling down the trail a few feet where he lay winded from the impact to his body. It once again turned it's attention on the boys and charged towards them. Dean pushed Sammy out of the way just as the creature swung out again and took a blow to his chest. The force of the blow sent him flying into the nearest tree where he was knocked unconscious from his head connecting solidly with the tree.

"Dean" Sammy cried out as he pulled up his gun and shot the creature in the chest. Sam stood there in shock as he watched the creature stumble under the bullet once again but continue its charge towards him. Sammy threw himself to the side as he dropped and rolled away from Dean hoping the creature would follow him instead of going after his unconscious brother.

"Come and get me you big ugly bastard" Sammy taunted as he got to his feet once again. He had to keep the creature occupied and away from Dean. He held his breath as the supernatural creature drew down on him once again. He took aim and shot at the creature just as his foot caught in some brambles causing his aim to be off.

The gnoll screeched out in pain as the bullet entered it's eye and garish blood started spurting from the wounded organ. Blinded from the immense pain, the creature fumbled along as it rushed to get away to protect itself.

Unable to get up from the brambles that held his foot snugly into place, Sammy felt the full weight of the creature as it stepped onto his leg. He screamed out in pain as he felt the bone snapping under the immense weight of the gnoll. He sucked in a breath as he pulled up his gun once again and shot at the creature, his vision blurry from watery eyes.

John had finally gotten back to his feet and heard Sammy cry out Dean's name in anguish and then the sound of a gun firing. "Son of a bitch" he yelled as he ran back up the path in a desperate need to get to his boys. He had just crested the hill when he heard another shot and then Sammy screaming out in pain. He rushed to the area and saw the wounded creature lumbering away. He pulled his gun up and emptied the chamber of consecrated silver bullets into the beast's body. He exhaled in relief as the creature fell and started its death throes.

John rushed over towards his youngest and dropped to his side. "Where are you hurt?" he asked as he scanned Sammy from head to toe.

"My l-leg, I think it's br-broken" Sammy gritted through clenched teeth as he lay on the ground in pain. "I'll be okay Dad, you need to go check on Dean. That thing hit him hard enough to send him flying into a tree over there. He's unconscious."

"I'll be right back" John said as he stood up and rushed to the area where Sammy was pointing. If Dean was unconscious then he had to be his top priority. As John approached Dean, he could hear the sounds of him wheezing harshly as he tried to draw in air. "Damn, that's not good" John muttered after hearing the raspy sound.

John bent down beside Dean and began to assess his unconscious child. He felt a lump at the side of his head and his hand came away covered in blood. "Probable concussion" he said to himself as he continued checking other parts of Dean's body. As he prodded along his ribs, he felt sure that at least two of them were broken, possibly more. His main concern with that was that one of the lungs ribs could have punctured Dean's lung upon impact with the tree or the ground.

"Shit, how am I going to get the two of you out of here?" John questioned knowing that Sammy would have trouble making it out of the woods on a possible broken leg. Knowing that he had no choice, John called 911. He relayed their location and what was wrong with his boys. The operator assured him that help would arrive soon and to keep the boys warm and comfortable as possible.

John returned to Sammy and gingerly picked his youngest son up being careful of his leg. "Your gonna be okay kiddo. I'm going to take you over by Dean. He's hurt pretty bad. I've already called for help and they'll be here soon." After sitting Sammy by his big brother, John pulled off his coat and placed it over Dean. His oldest child was most likely in shock from the wounds he had suffered.

"Where they hell are they?" John gritted out as he waited on the ambulance to arrive. It had been ten minutes since he had called for help. A few moments later, he heard the sound of a siren approaching their location.

"I'm going to go guide them in Sammy, watch over your brother" John said before jogging off to meet the paramedics.

Approximately five minutes later, John led the paramedics who were carrying a gurney over to his injured sons. After quickly assessing the situation, the paramedics placed Dean onto the gurney while John helped his youngest. They got the boys to the waiting ambulance as quickly as possible and loaded them both inside. Turning around to face John, the lead paramedic said, "I'm sorry sir, but there's no room for you. You'll have to meet us at Clark County General Hospital." He then closed the doors before the driver sped off with the flashing lights on and the siren blasting.

**TBC **


	10. Chapter 10

**Anger's Outcome Ch. 10**

**Disclaimer: **The Winchesters and everything related to them belongs to Kripke and the CW. I am not making a profit from this story.

**Author's Note: **I have no medical knowledge so please forgive any obvious errors.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_After quickly assessing the situation, the paramedics placed Dean onto the gurney while John helped his youngest. They got the boys to the waiting ambulance as quickly as possible and loaded them both inside. Turning around to face John, the lead paramedic said, "I'm sorry sir, but there's no room for you. You'll have to meet us at Clark County General Hospital." He then closed the doors before the driver sped off with the flashing lights on and the siren blasting._

John lost sight of the ambulance within minutes as the vehicle roared off towards the hospital. He could only hope that his sons were being well taken care of by the paramedics on board. He knew that things were bad with Dean and prayed that his oldest child had the strength to survive until they got to the hospital. It had scared him earlier when he had seen the blue tinge starting for form around Dean's mouth before the ambulance crew had arrived. It meant that Dean wasn't getting enough oxygen to sustain his body.

"Please hold on Dean, I can't lose you" John murmured as he continued his drive towards the hospital. Tears starting to trail down his cheek as he said "Sammy and I would never survive as a family if you leave us now." John had no doubts that with Dean gone, Sammy would just pick up and leave with the tension that always existed between the two of them. He wished things could be perfect between them like the way it was with Dean, but Sammy just couldn't accept their way of life, was always bucking him on every order and the former Marine just couldn't adjust to that.

Feeling the tears rolling down his face, John raised his arm and swiped them away with his sleeve. "Suck it up Winchester, You know Dean's a fighter and that he'll survive, if not for himself, then for Sammy because he could never leave the kid behind."

_Meanwhile in the ambulance_

"Step on it Harry, this kid has a possible pneumothorax" Brian shouted to his partner as he applied an oxygen mask over Dean's mouth and nose to help with his oxygen intake. He didn't like the sounds gurgling from the kid's chest and mouth as he vainly tried to pull in life sustaining air into his body. They really needed to remove the air from the kid's chest cavity as quickly as possible so the lung could re-inflate itself before it became a tension pneumothorax which could prove fatal. Brian looked over at the other kid lying on the stretcher. He had huger tears rolling down his face, but he didn't think they were from the pain caused by his broken leg. These boys were brothers and he could relate to what the younger one was feeling since he had an older brother himself.

"Don't worry kid, your brother's fighting with everything he's got" Brian said smiling at Sam. "He won't let you down, that's just how big brother's are"

Sam tried to smile at the comment but it came out as a grimace instead as a sudden pain shot through his broken leg. He attempted to hide the pain that he was going through so that the paramedic would keep his attention focused on Dean and not on him.

"You okay kid?" Brian asked as he watched the pain lines cross Sam's face before he was able to mask them.

"Yeah, I'm good" Sam voiced while unconsciously clenching his fists.

"Yeah, I can see that" Brian smirked as he pulled out a vial of Demerol and a syringe. "Do you know if you are allergic to any pain medications?" he asked before drawing some of the clear liquid from the small bottle.

"No, I'm not allergic to anything but penicillin but I'm good, I don't need anything for pain" Sam said as he looked at the long needle with a leery eye. "I don't need anything for pain."

"Listen uh…what's your name kid?"

""Sam, my name's Sam, that's my brother Dean"

"Listen Sam, I can see that you're in pain. What would your big brother here say if he knew you were hurting right now and was refusing help?" Brian asked hoping that Sam would cave in and accept the injection.

"Dean would call me a jerk, make me take the shot" Sam answered honestly.

"Will you let me help you then?" Brian asked "It's just a shot of Demerol to take the edge off of the pain you're feeling. It won't knock you out or anything and you'll still be able to see your brother here."

"Yeah, okay" Sam agreed as he watched Brian grab an alcohol pad and swab his arm before gently plunging the needle into his arm to deliver the medication. Sam gasped at the feel of the needle entering his skin but began to relax immediately as soon as the medicine started taking effect.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Five minutes later, the ambulance pulled into the ER bay of Clark County General. Brian opened the back doors just as two orderlies arrived pushing a gurney between them. "The kid is going to need some help getting out, his leg is broken" Brian informed them as his partner met him at the back of the ambulance and helped remove Dean's gurney from the ambulance. Brian and Keith rushed Dean through the open doors and into a treatment room while the orderlies helped Sam.

As the doctor walked in, Brian informed him of Dean's condition. "We've got a victim of a bear attack. He has severe chest trauma with a possible pneumothorax" Brian stated as the doctor walked over and began assessing Dean.

Dr. Nathan Rogers placed his stethoscope to Dean's chest and listened. He could hear the sounds of air escaping and knew immediately that Dean had indeed punctured his lung. "Get this kid down to X-ray now" he ordered as he called them to let them know that he was sending down an emergency patient. Upon conformation of his diagnosis from the x-rays, Dr. Rogers knew that he would have to insert a chest tube to release the pressure so the lung could re-inflate itself. He thoroughly anesthetized the pleura and intercostal muscles to keep the pain at a minimum. Even though his patient was unconscious, he didn't want to cause him any more pain than necessary. He then placed a needle into Dean's chest that was hooked to a small syringe. He knew he had proper placement when no air bubbles rose into the syringe.

Dr. Rogers then did a tube thoracostomy and placed a chest tube into the incision he had made in Dean's chest. After the tube was placed, he hooked it up to a small vacuum like instrument and began to extract the air from Dean's chest cavity. This would allow the lung to re-expand as the air was withdrawn. After completing the procedure, he withdrew the chest tube and sterilized the area and covered it with a bandage. Knowing that the lung needed time to heal, Nathan administered a sedative to keep Dean unconscious and then hooked him up a ventilator which would breathe for Dean until he could do it easily on his own. Finally, he finished up by wrapping Dean's ribs to keep the two broken ribs from shifting and doing more damage. Dean was then taken to a room located in the Intensive Care Unit of the hospital.

While Nathan was taking care of Dean, Sam had been seen by another doctor who had sent him to X-rays and then casted his leg from just below his right knee to the bottom of his foot, leaving only his toes sticking out. Just as Sam was released from medical care and was seated in the waiting room, he saw his dad rush through the entrance.

John was about to go to the nurses desk when he saw Sam sitting on a chair with his right leg stretched out in front of him and a new white cast encompassing most of his leg. Walking quickly over towards Sam, John asked "Where's your brother and have you heard any news yet?"

"No Sir" answered Sam. "I just got finished myself, the doctors haven't told me anything about Dean.

"Well did you even bother to ask?" John questioned and then felt like hitting himself for the sarcastic question when he saw the pained expression on Sam's face. "I'm sorry Sam, I didn't mean that they way it sounded. I'm just worried about Dean."

John and Sam both looked up as a doctor walked out and then questioned the nurse at the desk. When the nurse pointed towards them, John stood up waited for the doctor to approach him.

"Hello Mr?…"

"Connors, John Connors" John said as he reached out to shake the doctor's hand. "This is my son Sam" he said as he pointed to Sammy who was still sitting in the chair.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Connors, Sam. I am Dr. Nathan Rogers and I was working on your other son, Dean correct?" At seeing John's nod, Dr. Rogers went on to say, "When Dean was brought in he was suffering from severe chest trauma and hypoxia from a pneumothorax or a collapsed lung in layman's terms. I had to insert a chest tube and withdraw the air that was in his chest cavity and putting outside pressure on his lungs. We got his lung re-inflated and I placed Dean on a ventilator to breathe for him while his lung heals."

At hearing the word ventilator, Sam's face went deathly pale and he started to hyperventilate. Nathan quickly bent down to where Sam was sitting and pushed his head between his knees. "Take it easy son, slow breaths, in and out, in and out."

When Sam's breathing had returned to normal, Nathan went on to say "I know things seem bad with Dean being on life support, but it will help his lungs to heal faster if they are not stressed from having to do the breathing for him. Dean also had two broken ribs which I have wrapped to keep them from doing any more harm. We have him sedated and resting comfortably in the ICU. If you'll follow me, I'll take you both to see Dean."

John helped Sam to stand and gave him his crutches so that Sam could follow him and the doctor down the hallway. Nathan made sure to take it slow so that Sam wouldn't have to struggle to keep up with them. Upon entering the room, John and Sam saw a pale looking Dean lying on the bed with many different machines attached to his body. He had a pulse oximeter hooked to his finger and electrodes hooked to his chest which showed the regular rhythm of his heartbeat. He also had two IV lines connected to his hand which kept him hydrated and sedated while in the ICU. And of course, there was that awful tube inserted down his throat that was doing the breathing for him. Sam hated the whoosh, click sound of the machine that seemed to cut through his very soul.

John pulled up a chair for Sam to sit in and then another for himself on the other side of Dean. "We're here for you kiddo. You just rest, we'll be here when you wake up."

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Anger's Outcome Ch. 11**

**Disclaimer: **The Winchesters and everything related to them belongs to Kripke and the CW. I am not making a profit from this story.

**Author's Note: **I have no medical knowledge so please forgive any obvious errors.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_John pulled up a chair for Sam to sit in and then another for himself on the other side of Dean. "We're here for you kiddo. You just rest, we'll be here when you wake up."_

As John sat in the chair watching his son, the only movement he saw was the regular rise and fall of his chest as the ventilator breathed for him. It just seemed so unnatural to him because Dean was always moving, hell the kid even tossed and turned in his sleep. It wasn't right to see him lying there in the bed so still. He shuddered involuntarily as the thought _still as death _crossed his mind. He reached out to grasp Dean's hand in his and gave it a firm squeeze. "Don't you leave me boy" he ordered as he focused on Dean's face and eyes to see if there would be any reaction. He was dismayed when Dean showed no signs of having felt the squeeze of his hand or the sound of his voice. He wouldn't give up on him though because Dean was a fighter and he would find his way back to him. John looked up to see Sam staring at his brother with tears falling down his face and became angry with him.

"Stop trying to make this about you Sammy. For once, focus on your brother's needs instead of your own" he grumbled in a low voice. "Dean is the one who needs our attention right now so suck it up."

"I-I-m not trying…" Sam stuttered out before standing up and limping from the room with his crutches. He couldn't believe his Dad had accused him of trying to turn the situation to his own advantage. He stumbled blindly down the hallway as his eyes filled with tears. Upon finding the men's room, he walked inside into one of the stalls and lowered himself to the floor. At least here he could allow himself to cry for Dean without being accused of needing attention. The thought of possibly losing his big brother terrified him to death. "Please Dean" he whispered his throat becoming so tight with fear that he was unable to voice any more. Pulling his knees up to his chest, Sam began to rock back and forth as he closed his eyes and quietly sobbed.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Brian was just finishing his twenty four hour shift as a paramedic when he entered the men's room to take care of business before going home. As he washed his hands afterwards, he thought he heard the sound of a small whimper coming from one of the stalls. He walked over to the stall where the sound had came from and found it unlocked. Pushing open the door, his heart fell at the sight of the youngster with his head buried in his knees. "Sam?" he questioned as he knelt down and placed a comforting hand upon his shaggy brown hair.

"Please, just leave" Sam replied in a shaky breath not wanting any attention focused on him. Their dad was right, Dean was the one that everyone needed to be worried about.

"Sorry, but I can't do that" Brian intoned as he waited for the kid's reaction.

Taking a deep breath, Sam looked up to see the paramedic from their ambulance ride staring at him with worried eyes. M'Okay" he said as he wiped the tears from his face. He really needed to pull himself together and get back to Dean.

"How's your brother doing?" Brian asked hoping to get the kid to talk to him. He could tell just by looking at him that the kid had the weight of the world on his shoulders and he wanted to try and lessen that burden.

"He, he's on a vent…ventilator" Sam informed Brian before he pushed himself to his feet and limped past Brian and out of the bathroom. He really didn't feel like talking and didn't deserve to have people worried about him when all he had was a broken leg.

Brian shook his head in sadness wondering what had the kid hurting so badly, he sensed that there was so much more going on in that young mind than just worry for his older brother. "God kid, I wish you would talk to me and let me help you" he muttered before picking up his things and preparing to go home. He had no doubt that kid would be in his thoughts as he went to sleep tonight.

Sam tried to steel his resolve before he quietly walked back into Dean's room. He had been gone for about thirty minutes and knew his dad would be angry with him. He saw John look up at him with disgust in his eyes before turning back to Dean. He was surprised that his dad hadn't torn him a new one for leaving the way he did earlier. Grateful for not being yelled at, he sat down in the chair beside Dean's bed and rested his hand on Dean's leg. "I'm sorry Dad" he said as he glanced over at his father. "I shouldn't have run out like that."

John didn't acknowledge that he even heard Sam's apology as he kept his attention focused on Dean. He was not going to play a part in the drama his youngest was going through right now.

Upon getting no reaction from his father once again, Sam hung his head knowing his dad was pissed at him, that his leg was throbbing, and that it was most definitely going to be a long night. Exhausted, he leaned back in his chair and fell into a restless sleep.

He was awakened a few hours later though when he felt somebody place a hand on his shoulder. He suddenly bolted up worried that his brother had taken a turn for the worse. "Dean" he gasped out as he looked over at his sleeping brother.

"Your brother's fine" he heard a voice say as he looked up to see a doctor standing beside him. "It's you I'm concerned about right now.

"Wh-what, I'm fine" he said hiding the fact that his leg was spiking with pain. "You should be focusing on Dean, not me" he said as he looked over at his father and saw an exasperated look on his face.

"Son, I've been a doctor way too many years to believe that" Dr. Rogers said with a smile. "From the looks of the swelling in your foot, you've got to be in considerable pain, don't try to deny it. So that we can keep your leg elevated to reduce the swelling, I'm having a portable bed bought in and I'm going to give you something to help you sleep."

"You don't have to do that…" Sam had started to say before he was interrupted by John.

"Sam, you'll do what the doctor said" John voiced sharply leaving no room for fuss wondering why the hell his youngest felt the need to argue all the time.

"Yes Sir" Sam said knowing better to push his luck with the tone of voice his dad had used on him. He didn't want to be forced to sleep with Dean still on the ventilator, but he was just too freaking tired to fight with his dad. Five minutes later, he watched as they wheeled the bed into the room and locked the footbrakes on it. When John motioned for him to get in with a nod of his head, he quickly lay down on the bed and looked over at Nathan who was preparing the injection. He winced as the needle entered his arm but soon relaxed into a drug induced sleep as the sedative took effect.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam woke up approximately eight hours later feeling groggy from the effects of the pentobarbital he had been given to make him sleep. He wearily opened his eyes and glanced over at Dean's bed. He groaned at realizing that Dean was still hooked up to the ventilator. He had hoped that Dean would have made enough improvement to be off of the damned thing when he woke up from his forced sedation.

"Dad, have they said anything about when Dean might come off the ventilator?" he asked as he saw his dad looking out the only window in the room. John's only answer was a shake of the head while he kept his attention focused outside.

"Dad, please talk to me" Sam pleaded needing to know if the doctors had told him anything about Dean. He desperately wanted to know if his brother was showing signs of improvement. Not bothering to even look at his youngest, John left the room in search of a cup of coffee. He wasn't up to dealing with Sam this morning.

Sam watched in disbelief as his dad left the room_. "He can't even stand to look at me now"_ he thought in grim acceptance that things were never going to improve between him and his dad. As he focused on Dean, he suddenly realized that his dad was right to hate him now. It was his fault Dean was lying in that bed unable to breathe. Dean got hurt protecting his sorry ass once again. He didn't deserve to be loved. "Oh God Dean I'm sorry" he gasped knowing that if he didn't eventually find a way to leave somehow, that Dean would die because of him. As that thought crossed his mind, he saw his dad enter the room again with Dr. Rogers following right behind him.

'Good Morning Sam" Nathan said as he checked Sam's foot to see that the swelling had went down considerably. "How's the leg feeling?"

"It's fine Doc" Sam said noting that it really wasn't hurting this morning.

"Good, I want you to keep that leg elevated as much as possible over the next few days, that should keep the swelling down. Now let's see how that brother of yours is doing." Nathan said as he patted Sam on the leg before walking over to Dean's bed.

Sam watched the doctor intently as he assessed Dean's vitals and prayed that they would get good news. After listening to Dean's heart and lungs and recording his blood pressure and pulse rates, Nathan looked up at John and smiled. "Dean is doing remarkably well for what he's been through. His blood pressure is up and his lung sounds are much better. I am confidant that we'll be able to remove the intubation tube by tomorrow."

John exhaled a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "Thanks Doc" he said as he reached out and shook the man's hand. He could finally relax a little knowing that his oldest was going to be okay.

"You're welcome" Nathan replied before leaving the room to give the family some time to themselves. He truly loved this part of the job, when he was able to pass along such good news.

"You hear that Dean, the doc is going to take you off the vent tomorrow and you'll be good as new before you know it" John said running his hand across Dean's short spiky hair. "Then when you're feeling better, we can hit the road again kiddo and everything will be okay."

Sam was ecstatic that Dean was finally going to come off the vent and that he would soon be waking up, but watching his dad talking to Dean, Sam couldn't help but wonder if his dad planned on including him on the road trip.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Anger's Outcome Ch. 12**

**Disclaimer: **The Winchesters and everything related to them belongs to Kripke and the CW. I am not making a profit from this story.

**Author's Note: **I have no medical knowledge so please forgive any obvious errors.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_"You hear that Dean, the doc is going to take you off the vent tomorrow and you'll be good as new before you know it" John said running his hand across Dean's short spiky hair. "Then when you're feeling better, we can hit the road again kiddo and everything will be okay." Sam was ecstatic that Dean was finally going to come off the vent and that he would soon be waking up, but watching his dad talking to Dean, Sam couldn't help but wonder if his dad planned on including him on the road trip._

True to his word, Nathan Rogers came in the next morning and removed the ventilator with expert hands after assessing Dean and finding him able to breathe on his own without too much of a struggle being put on his lungs. Dean however would have to remain on oxygen assistance for a few more days until it was deemed unnecessary. Nathan then took away the sedative from the IV drip that was keeping Dean under so that he could start to awaken.

As Sammy sat by his brother's side watching him sleep, he was grateful that the doctor had removed the vent while Dean was still sedated. He knew Dean would have panicked if he had awoken to the unfamiliar feeling of the tube down his throat having experienced that feeling once before himself. He started to reach out and grasp Dean's hand to let him know he was there for him, but saw his dad glaring at him and thought better of the idea. He didn't want Dean to wake up to the sight of him and John fighting once again. Dean was put in the middle enough as it was without him adding to it. He once again withdrew into himself and his memories to pass the time until Dean woke up.

As the afternoon crawled by, Sam was beginning to give up hope that his big brother was going to wake up today. Things just never seemed to happen the way that he wanted him to and besides, he didn't deserve to have his greatest wish granted since he was the reason that Dean was in the hospital in the first place. Dean was staying unconscious so that he could atone for not being the perfect son that John wanted like his big brother was. Just when Sam was about to sink further into depression, Dean showed his first signs of beginning to stir by clenching the sheet beneath his left hand. It was as though he sensed that his baby brother was drowning in a sea of despair and needed something to help him stay afloat.

"De, Dean?" Sam questioned in a wavering voice. Not sure whether or not he imagined seeing Dean's hand move. He was rewarded when Dean's head shifted slightly towards his voice. "Oh thank God" Sam said as the tears started flowing down his face. His brother was finally waking up. He could survive being an outcast within his own family as long as he knew Dean was going to be alright. Nothing else in his life mattered but that.

"Dean, I need you to open your eyes for me son" John said as he reached out to cup his oldest son's chin with roughened hands and tilt his face towards him. "Come on champ, I know you can do it" John encouraged as he watched Dean's eyelids begin to flutter.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As Dean began to emerge from that dark void of unconsciousness, he became aware of things around him. His heart started beating a little more rapidly knowing that he was in the hospital as soon as he recognized the antiseptic smell that all hospitals are famous for. He could also hear the steady beep of the heart monitor as it signaled out each beat of his heart. As he clenched his hand, he felt the pinch of something attached to his finger. _"Shit" _he thought as he clenched the sheet beneath his right hand, _"How long have I been out of it?" _

And then he was aware of something else, something soothing as he heard the sound of his brother's voice calling out his name "De, Dean?" Sammy sounded scared. _"Why is he scared?" _Dean turned his head towards Sammy's voice. He needed to let Sammy know that he was okay. He tried to open his eyes, but they refused to budge. Damn it, why was his own body betraying him. He felt calloused finger's grasp his chin and then move his face towards the left. He recognized that touch, it was his dad. His dad wanted him to open his eyes. "I'm trying damn it" he thought as he heard his father encourage him. _"Come on champ, I know you can do it " _his father had implored.

Finally after a few minutes, Dean opened his eyes to see the concerned look on his father's face as he stood beside the bed. His dad's clothing was disheveled and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. If dad looked this bad, then Sammy must be out of his mind with worry. Needing to know how his baby brother was doing, Dean tried to call out to him.

"S'my" he croaked as tried to say his little brother's name but it came out all garbled. _"Why the hell does my throat hurt so bad"_ he wondered as he felt a straw placed between his lips. He sipped greedily at the water but his dad pulled the cup away before he could get a decent drink.

"That's enough Dean, it will make you sick" his dad had said as he placed a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Sammy?" he inquired needing to know if his baby brother was okay.

"I'm right here Dean" he heard from behind him. He turned his head to see Sammy smiling at him with tear tracks on his face.

"You 'kay?" Dean questioned as soon as he saw the haunted look in Sammy's eyes. Oh sure, Sammy was trying to hide it but he never could manage to keep things from Dean.

"Me?" Sam asked incredulously wondering how Dean could be so worried about him when he himself had almost been killed. "I'm not the one laying in a hospital bed in the intensive care unit."

"Sammy" Dean said a little breathlessly as he tried to pull away the oxygen canula from under his nose. He didn't like the sensation that the thing created as it forced oxygen into his nasal cavity. He also didn't like the way Sammy was trying to hide whatever was going on with him.

"M'fine Dean really, I'm just worried about you" Sam intoned hoping that his brother would believe him. He didn't want Dean to pick up on how tense things were between him and his father right now. Dean needed to focus on himself and getting better.

"Sammy's just tired Dean. He hasn't left the hospital since you've been here. He'll be fine after he get's a good night's rest" John stated effectively putting an end to the conversation between his sons. He didn't know why Dean always had to be so concerned about Sammy, especially when he was obviously the one that needed to be taken care of right now. John watched as a few different emotions flittered across Dean's face before he decided to accept the statement as being true.

"Sammy, now that we know Dean is going to be alright, I want you to go back to the motel and get a good night's rest. You're exhausted and you won't be doing Dean any good if you pass out right in front of him." John ordered knowing that Dean wouldn't rest unless he knew Sammy was okay.

"But Dad, I wanna stay here with Dean" Sam pleaded needing to be close to his brother. "Can't I…"

"Please Sammy, I won't rest myself unless I know that you're taking care of yourself" Dean said softly as he closed his eyes before slowly opening them once again. "Besides, I'll probably sleep most of the night anyway."

Sam's shoulders drooped in defeat. He couldn't put Dean's health at risk just because his dad had found a way to separate the two of them for a little while. He knew his dad was just punishing him for running out earlier. "Okay Dean, I'll go, but only because you need to get your rest too" Sam said with glistening eyes. He pulled on his jacket and was about to walk out of the room when he heard his dad call his name.

"Sir" he asked as he turned around to see what his father wanted.

"You don't need to drive with that cast on your leg" John told Sammy as he pulled out a twenty dollar bill and handed it to his youngest. "Call a cab to take you back to the motel room. When you get there, make sure you walk to the post office and check the mail. I called to have our mail forwarded last week" John always had their mail forwarded so that he could use the credit card applications that the companies were always sending out. If they were stupid enough to let him apply for credit under a false name, then they deserved to be taken advantage of.

"Yes sir, I will" Sam said as he turned and smile at Dean. "See you tomorrow dude" he said before walking out the door and trudging down the hall. He stopped by a payphone on the bottom floor to call a cab. He only had to wait five minutes before the cab arrived. He gave the driver the name of the motel they were staying at and climbed into the back seat. He laid his head against the cool glass and thought about what his future held with a tinge of sadness.

Ten minutes later he paid the cab fare and then went down the road to the post office that was conveniently located within walking distance of their motel. He opened the mailbox to find the usual junk mail and a big yellow padded envelope. He tucked the mail into his jacket and then walked back to the motel room. Desperately needing a bath, he threw the mail on the bed and then dug through his duffle bag pulling out clean boxers and a tee shirt. He ran some water in the tub knowing that he couldn't take a shower because of the cast on his leg. He carefully lowered himself into the steaming hot water and let it help to relax his tense muscles.

Thirty minutes later Sam pushed himself up out of the cooling water and dried himself with the motel towel. He pulled on his boxers and tee shirt and planned on going straight to bed. As he lay down on his usual bed though, his eyes caught the padded yellow envelope lying on the other bed. He picked it up and was surprised to see his name boldly emblazoned on the front of the envelope. _"Who the hell would be sending me mail?" _he wondered as his eyes drifted to the upper left corner to the return address. His heart immediately began to race as he saw the name STANFORD UNIVERSITY stamped in big bold type. His fingers began to shake as he held the envelope afraid of what he might find inside. What if he had been accepted? How would Dean feel? Could he leave his big brother behind to pursue a life he had only dreamed of before? How would he pay the tuition? But then again what if he hadn't been accepted, could he face the disappointment of being told he wasn't smart enough or wealthy enough to attend the prestigious university? Unable to put of his anxiety off any longer, Sam opened the envelope with shaky finger and pulled out the contents. As his eyes scanned the letter, his mouth dropped open in disbelief as he stared in awe at the words. He had been officially accepted, and had been awarded a full scholarship which would pay for his classes, his books, and at least two meals per day. He finally had a way out of the hunting life, but then he would also be walking away from his brother and he just didn't know if he could do that.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Anger's Outcome Ch. 13**

**Disclaimer: **The Winchesters and everything related to them belongs to Kripke and the CW. I am not making a profit from this story.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_Sam opened the envelope with shaky finger and pulled out the contents. As his eyes scanned the letter, his mouth dropped open in disbelief as he stared in awe at the words. He had been officially accepted, and had been awarded a full scholarship which would pay for his classes, his books, and at least two meals per day. He finally had a way out of the hunting life, but then he would also be walking away from his brother and he just didn't know if he could do that._

Before Sam crawled into bed that night, he made up his mind not to mention the scholarship to his dad or Dean. He tucked the award envelope and its contents deep down into the bottom of his duffle bag. There was no use in even thinking about leaving right now while Dean was still in the hospital and he honestly didn't think he could leave his big brother behind anyway so why start a huge fight with his dad over something that would never happen. He quietly slipped under the blankets and closed his eyes hoping to get a good night's sleep.

As Sam lay in the bed waiting for sleep to claim him, his mind drifted off to thoughts of what it would be like to actually attend Stanford. Would the preppy students there accept him or would he be an outcast there too? He knew he could do well with the classes and possibly even major in pre-law, at least that's what he would like to do. He would still be helping people, only this time it would be on the right side of the law where he didn't have to carry a gun or commit insurance fraud. He shook his head to clear those thoughts from his mind. "You'll never escape this life Sam so quit dreaming about things you can't have" he mumbled to himself before drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

A few hours later Sam lay tangled in the sheets from tossing and turning as nightmares assailed his mind. His breath hitched as he watched the events of the nightmare unfolding before him. His breath hitched in his sleep as Sam was forced to watch Dean's body sailing through the air to impact with the tree.

"_No, No, No, No " Sam panted as he ran over to the spot where Dean lay unmoving on the ground. He kneeled down beside his brother to see a pool of blood spreading underneath Dean's head. "Oh God Dean" he gasped as he gently raised his brother's head and felt the warm sticky blood quickly coating his hands. Tears began to fall as he lifted Dean's torso and pulled him towards his chest. He could feel the trembles running through his big brother's body as he gasped while trying to draw in oxygen. He could see the fear in Dean's eyes as he was losing the struggle to pull in desperately needed oxygen. "Please don't leave me Dean, I need you" Sammy cried as Dean' lips took on a blue tinge. Where the hell was their dad and why wasn't he helping. "Daddddd" Sam screamed as he rocked Dean in his arms. "You're gonna be okay Dean" Sam cried as he looked into Dean's glassy unfocused eyes. He heard Dean trying to mumble something to him and leaned in closer to hear what his big brother was trying to say._

"_I'm sor-ry Sammy, I c-can't h-hold on any l-longer little brother. I l-love you" Dean stuttered out before falling completely limp in Sam's arms. Sam's throat tightened uncontrollably as he watched the light fade from his brother's eyes. He placed his fingers against Dean's neck but was unable to find a pulse. "NOOOOO." _

Sam shot up in his bed and gasped, huge tears falling from his face as he looked around in panic until he realized that he was in their motel room. The nightmare had seemed so real and he was having trouble trying to control his breathing as shivers wracked his slender frame. He glanced over at the glowing red dial on the alarm clock to see that it was only four in the morning. He drew in several shuddering breaths as he lay back down and pulled the blankets up to his chin. He didn't think he would ever get warm again after witnessing what he thought was Dean's death. Knowing that there was no way he was going to fall asleep again, Sam wondered how Dean was doing at the hospital. He hoped his big brother was sleeping peacefully and not experiencing any nightmares himself after what had happened.

Sam thought about calling another cab to take him back to the hospital but knew he didn't have enough money for the return fare. He hoped his dad would come pick him up in the morning, but he wouldn't place money on it because it would probably be a losing bet. Finally as six o'clock rolled around, he climbed out of the bed and dressed quickly in a pair of jeans, a green tee shirt, and a black hoodie. He walked across the road to the diner and ordered himself a cup of coffee and the breakfast special since he was starving after neglecting to eat anything the previous day. He had no sooner finished eating and walked back to their motel room to turn on the TV when he heard the Impala pulling up outside. He waited nervously for his dad to open the door wondering if something had happened to Dean.

He watched as the door swung open and his dad walked in with a weary look on his face. "Dad, is Dean okay?" he asked as he watched his dad scrub his calloused hand across his beard.

"Yeah, he wants to see you so make sure you're ready to go as soon as I get out of the shower" John said to his youngest as he pulled some clean clothing from his own duffle bag before walking into the bathroom. John took less than ten minutes to shower and found his youngest sitting on the bed with his legs bouncing in nervous anticipation. ""You ready" he grumbled walking toward the door without giving Sam a chance to reply. Sam stood and followed his dad out the door.

The ride back to the hospital was fairly quiet since neither John or Sammy felt like speaking to each other. Sam sat staring out the window hoping for the ride to pass quickly so he could see his big brother once again. Sam was ecstatic to see the hospital finally come into view and opened his door as soon as his dad threw the gear in park. He waited for John to climb out before following his dad into the hospital and up to Dean's room.

Pushing open the door, Sam walked in to see Dean actually looking a little better. His bed was positioned so that he was relaxing comfortably. Dean still had a nasal canula administering oxygen and an IV in his hand, but at least he was smiling.

"Hey kiddo, how you doing this morning?" Dean asked as he watched his little brother limp into the room.

"I'm good now that I know you're okay. I've missed you so much Dean!" Sam said as he pulled up a seat beside his brother's bed.

"I've missed you too kiddo. How about letting me sign that cast of your, maybe add a little picture or two" Dean smirked as he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Dea-an" Sam said as he rolled his eyes at his brother. He could guess just what kind of picture his brother had planned on drawing.

"What, I was just going to draw a picture of my awesome car so get your mind out of the gutter little brother." Dean laughed as he saw Sam's cheeks take on a pink tinge.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As the days passed, Dean continued to improve each day until he was finally able to be released after having spent six days in the hospital. The doctor left the family with strict instructions that Dean was to take it east over the next month until his lungs had the chance to heal completely or risk a relapse. John had called Jim and he had a friend who offered them free use of his cabin if they would do the repairs needed to get the place in order for the upcoming deer season.

John drove his boys to Northwestern Wisconsin where the cabin was located near the Chippewa River. Dean would have a chance to relax and recuperate fishing by the banks of the river while he and Sammy did repairs on the house. As they drove up to the cabin, John could see why the man had made the offer. The porch leading up to the cabin was in a bad state of disrepair and the roof looked in dire need of some new shingles. A few of the windows were boarded up and obviously had broken panes in them. Jim's friend had promised to have the materials they required to fix up the place delivered to the cabin.

"Jeez Dad, this place looks like a mortar shell hit it" Dean remarked as he looked at the cabin through the front windshield of the Impala. He couldn't believe they would be staying in such a run down place for a couple of weeks.

"At least it's rent free Dean and it will give you a chance to heal while Sammy and I get it back in shape." John replied as he pulled up right in front of the cabin. He quickly climbed out of the car and walked back to the trunk to gather their gear as he heard the boys climbing out of the passenger side of the vehicle. "Dean, you go on unlock the door while Sammy and I bring the gear in. You'll find the key under the fifth stone in a hidden compartment. Just push on the middle of the stone and it will open up and release the key" John said as he handed over Dean's duffle to Sammy.

"Dad, I'm not an invalid, I can carry my own stuff" Dean said as he reached out to take his duffle from Sammy.

"You heard me son. I'm not taking any chances, now do as I told you" John said as he hung Sam's duffle on his other shoulder while grabbing his own bag and the one which contained their hunting gear. As the hunters approached the cabin, they carefully walked up the stairs noticing how loose some of the boards were. "I'll fix those first thing in the morning" John said worrying that one of the steps could fall through causing Dean to possibly stumble and fall.

Crossing the ramshackle porch which would also require some new boards, Dean unlocked the front door and slowly pushed it open. He immediately brushed away a cobweb that hung from the ceiling. "Damn, this place is going to take some major cleaning" he mumbled when he saw how much dust coated the place. At least the inside furniture had sheets covering it so they would at least have somewhere clean to sit.

"Well, looks like the first thing we've got to do is air this place out and do some cleaning" John said as he surveyed the room they were in. "Dean, Go around and open some window while Sammy and I get started on cleaning up. John walked over to the closet in the corner and pulled out some cleaning materials. "Sam, you take care of this room while I get the kitchen" John ordered as he handed over a broom to his seventeen year old son.

It took them most of the afternoon and part of the evening to clean the place enough where it was livable. Since it was getting late, John walked to the back of the cabin and fired up the old generator so they would at least have some lights and be able to take a hot shower. The cabin didn't have many of the modern necessities, but at least it had the basic ones they required.

**TBC **


	14. Chapter 14

**Anger's Outcome Ch. 14**

**Disclaimer: **The Winchesters and everything related to them belongs to Kripke and the CW. I am not making a profit from this story.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_It took them most of the afternoon and part of the evening to clean the cabin enough where it was livable. Since it was getting late, John walked to the back of the cabin and fired up the old generator so they would at least have some lights and be able to take a hot shower. The cabin didn't have many of the modern necessities, but at least it had the basic ones they required._

As John stood in the hot shower, he felt his taut muscles starting to relax as the hot water sluiced down his body. He felt good about everything they had accomplished today. The broken window panes had been replaced which would keep out the night chill and the inside of the cabin had taken on a fresh, clean look and no longer held that odiferous musty smell that it had when they had first arrived. They boys had pitched in as best they could and cleared the dust and cobwebs from the living room and their sleeping quarters. The floors had also been swept clean of the rat droppings that littered parts of the floor when they had arrived.

Knowing that his boys needed to shower yet, John climbed from the shower making sure to leave some hot water. He quickly toweled off and pulled on a clean pair of boxers and some sweat pants. As he walked out into the living room to announce that the shower was free, he smiled as he saw both of his boys sleeping. Sammy was slumped back in a half seated position, his legs propped up on a foot stool out in front of him. His head rested on the back of the couch in an awkward angle and John wondered if he was resting comfortably in that position. Dean on the other hand was stretched out into a lying position across the couch with his feet resting in Sam's lap. John could hear the sounds of both boys lightly snoring which foretold exactly how tired his boys were.

Not wanting to wake them, John quickly walked over to the hall closet and pulled out a couple of blankets, draping one over each of his boys to keep them from getting cold during the night. "Sleep tight boys" he whispered before securing the cabin by placing salt lines at all of the windows and doors. Starting to feel exhausted himself, John walked into the bedroom that he would be using during their stay. He stripped off his sweatpants and climbed into the bed. He didn't feel the springs that poked through the old mattress since he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John awoke early the next morning to the sounds of birds chirping loudly outside his window. Groaning, he sat up and threw off the blanket as he rubbed a rough and calloused hand across his chin. He slid his long legs off the bed and stretched before pulling on pair of wrinkled jeans that he took from his duffle bag. Walking out of the bedroom, he was surprised to see that Sammy now slept on the floor right in front of Dean. He figured that Sam must have become uncomfortable sometime during the night and moved. Deciding to let the boys sleep a little while longer, John walked to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee to help wipe the cobwebs of sleep away from his mind.

As he sat drinking his first cup, John heard the sounds of movement and looked up to see Dean almost stumble over his baby brother as he got up off the couch. He breathed a sigh of relief when Dean immediately regained his balance and started towards the kitchen area. "How are you feeling champ?" he asked as Dean plopped down in a chair beside him at the wooden table.

""I'm good" Dean replied through a yawn as he ran his hands through sleep rustled hair. "How about getting me a cup of caffeine too?"

"What do I look like, a maid? Go get it yourself" John grumbled since he was still tired himself.

"Injured here, or did you forget?" Dean asked through a smirk knowing that the words would make his dad feel guilty enough to get him the coffee.

"Bitch" John mumbled as he stood up to get the requested cup of coffee. He knew Dean was playing on his sympathy but he didn't really care at the moment. As long as Dean was healing, he would gladly get him a lousy cup of coffee.

"So what are the plans for today?" Dean inquired as he took a sip of the steaming hot brew that his dad placed in front of him.

"You're going to go relax by the river and do some fishing while Sammy and I start repairing the roof" John stated in answer to Dean's questions.

'You've got to be freaking kidding me" Dean sputtered out as he almost choked on his coffee. "Haven't you noticed that Sammy still has a cast on his leg Dad? There is no way in hell I'm gonna let him get up on a roof. The kid worked hard enough last night. He needs a break whether you realize it or not."

"Okay, okay" John said as he held up his hands in surrender. "We'll all take the day off and go fishing" John said to appease his oldest son. He had seen the anger growing in Dean's face with each passing minute and didn't want to get in a fight already this morning.

"Sounds good, I'll go wake up Sammy" Dean said just before swallowing the last of his coffee. He hoped that this little vacation away from hunting would be a turning point for his dad and brother and that they could get through the coming days without his dad and Sammy getting into an argument. He hated the way he was forced to keep the peace between the two of them when tempers got too hot to handle.

While Dean when to wake up Sammy, John decided to gather the supplies they would need from the trunk of the Impala. He knew they had the gear they needed since they had stopped on their way to the cabin to buy some fishing rods, bait, and tackle after the doctor had told him to make sure that Dean took a few weeks to recuperate or risk a relapse.

Seeing his boys walking out of the cabin and over to the car approximately ten minutes later, John handed a fishing pole to each son while he grabbed the tackle box and the worms as well as a fishing pole for himself. He had to silently laugh at the look of shock on Sam's face. His youngest was obviously stunned by the turn of events. It was nice to know that he could still surprise the kid once in a while.

"Okay boys, let's go" John said as he led the way down the dirt path to the river. He was actually looking forward to doing a little fishing since he hadn't done it in years. He made sure to walk at a slow pace so that both boys would be able to keep up with him.

As Sam walked behind his dad and his brother, he still couldn't believe that they were actually going fishing. He couldn't remember the last time they took time out to just have fun and relax. Wondering if his dad was possibly possessed, he muttered a low "Christo" under his breath. When nothing happened, he felt elated knowing that it was really his dad that wanted to spend time with him and Dean.

Arriving at the river ten minutes later, John scanned the riverbank until he found what he thought would be the perfect spot to cast their lines into the water. "Have a seat boys" John said with anticipation in his voice. He was eager to reel in some big fish. Each of the Winchesters sat down on the grassy bank of the river and casted their lines out into the lake.

After passing half of the day fishing, the Winchesters had caught enough large trout to cook for supper and still have some left over for the following day. They gathered their things together and headed back to the cabin. While Dean and Sam took care of cleaning and cooking the fish, John worked on repairing the cabin roof. After a couple of hours of work, he sat down to a wonderful meal fully prepared by his boys.

The rest of their vacation time passed relatively the same way with the Winchesters taking time out to fish or do a little sight seeing and then working on the cabin in the afternoons. Dean noticed that John and Sam seemed to be getting along much better and the two hadn't had an argument in days. He hoped it meant that things were taking a turn for the better between the two and that they were finally accepting each other's quirks and issues.

Sam really enjoyed the few weeks away from hunting but realized that of course all good things must come to an end and he wasn't surprised when John decided it was time to return to hunting. Sam had gotten his cast off two days before at the local clinic and Dean was doing much better. As a matter of fact, he was back to almost one hundred percent. As Sam repacked his duffle bag, he thought back wistfully over the last few weeks. He couldn't remember having spent a better period of time in his life and was thankful for the short time of just being a normal family.

"Okay boys, let's hit the road" John said as he slung his duffle over his shoulder. Caleb had called about a hunt not too far away in Clearwater, Minnesota. Apparently a Kitsune had been prowling the area and killing unsuspecting men by luring them in with promises of love. The Kitsune were known to seduce men to feed off their life force until they had become so weak that they would leave them out in the woods to die.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As John drove down Interstate 25 headed towards their newest destination, he thought about the things that they would need to do upon arrival. They needed to do some research into the timberwoods area and figure out where most of the attacks had occurred. They also needed to clean and service the weapons since they hadn't been used in a few weeks, he didn't want to chance one of the guns jamming or backfiring on them. But first and foremost, they needed to get some laundry done. Since there was no washing machine at the cabin, they were down to the last of their clean clothing. Wanting to get the hunt started as son as possible John decided that he would wash their clothes while he sent the boys out to do some research.

After pulling off the interstate, John stopped at the Clearwater Inn and rented a room using one of his many credit cards under an assumed name. The three hunters unloaded their gear and carried it inside their motel room. Dean flopped down onto the bed nearest the door and turned on the television while Sam flopped down on the other.

Entering the room to find Dean and Sam already stretched out on the bed, John shook his head and said "Not so fast boys, I want you and Sammy to go into town and do some research. I need you to talk to the locals and find out what they have to say about the deaths. See if you can find out an exact location of where the attacks occurred while you're at it.

"Yes Sir" Dean answered as he reached over to slap Sammy on the feet. "Come on dude, the sooner we get started, the sooner we'll finish" Dean said as he reached out to help pull Sammy to his feet.

John watched as his boys walked out the door and climbed into the Impala. He knew Dean would scout out the local bars and game rooms to gather as much information as they could before returning. After the Impala roared out of site, John gathered his and the boys duffle bags and dumped their contents out on the floor so that he could sort the clothing to get it washed. After dumping Sam's out, he was surprised to see a large yellow envelope fall out of Sammy's bag. "Wonder what this is about" John said as he reached down to pick the envelope up.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Anger's Outcome Ch. 15**

**Disclaimer: **The Winchesters and everything related to them belongs to Kripke and the CW. I am not making a profit from this story.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_After the Impala roared out of site, John gathered his and the boys duffle bags and dumped their contents out on the floor so that he could sort the clothing to get it washed. After dumping Sam's out, he was surprised to see a large yellow envelope fall out of Sammy's bag. "Wonder what this is about" John said as he reached down to pick the envelope up._

The first thing John noticed was that the Winchester surname was emblazoned across the envelope. Then as he glanced into the upper left corner, he saw that the return address was Stanford University in Palo Alto California. "Why the hell would Sammy be getting mail from Stanford University" John questioned aloud as he open the envelope to scan the contents. Throwing most of the contents from the envelope on the bed, he held a letter in his hand with the Stanford Seal of a redwood tree surrounded by detailed landscaping at the top and proceeded to read.

_Dear Samuel Winchester,_

_We are please to announce that you have been accepted to our undergraduate program here at Stanford University. After having reviewed your application, we are also pleased to announce that you have been selected to receive a full scholarship to our University…_

"You sneaky little bastard" John spat out as he continued to read the letter. He couldn't believe that Sam had applied to college when he knew damned well that he would refuse to let him go. He couldn't believe that his youngest was so ready to leave the hunt behind when they hadn't yet destroyed the demon that killed his beloved Mary. How dare Sammy even think about leaving at such a critical time during the hunt. John was sure they were getting close, that it wouldn't be long before he finally met the yellow eyed demon face to face.

The more he read of the letter, the more angry he became. He wondered how long Sammy had been planning to leave behind his back. The kid didn't even have the guts to tell him that he had applied to college. _"The little bastard probably planned on slipping out unnoticed during the night" _he thought as he flung the acceptance letter across the room. He was just biding his time until the time was right to leave. Well he would just have to put an end to that notion as soon as his youngest returned with Dean. Feeling his anger reaching a boiling point, John grabbed the weapons duffle and proceeded to clean their weapons to give him something to do until Sam returned. Otherwise, he was afraid he would start smashing everything in the motel room.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean and Sam had spent a few hours gathering information as they talked to the people about the deaths in their cozy little town. They claimed to be reporters doing research for a nationally known magazine. Promising to credit them as a source, people were more than willing to talk to them about the killings. They established that seven of the ten killings had occurred just outside the park in a wooded area. The bodies were found within a 300 yard span of each other. The bodies all contained markings resembling those left behind by vampires or succubi. It was also noted that six of the seven men had been sexually active at or near the time of their deaths.

Pleased with the information that they had gathered, Dean decided it was time to return to their motel and inform their dad of their findings. "Let's go dude" Dean said as he looked at Sammy. "I think Dad's going to be pleased with how much info we were able to gather about this hunt." The boys climbed into the classic muscle car and headed back to the motel.

Upon arriving back at their destination, Dean parked the Impala and both boys exited the vehicle with smiles upon their faces. They were in a good mood knowing that their day had been productive. Their jovial mood was shattered however the minute they walked in the door as John grabbed Sammy by the arms and slung him up against the wall, his eyes blazing with unrestrained anger.

John had heard the unmistakable sound of the Impala's engine rumbling just outside the door. He pulled back the curtain to see both boys climbing out of the car and laughing. It pissed him off to see the happy look on Sam's face when he knew what his youngest child was planning on doing. Walking over to the door, he stood and waited for his youngest to enter. As soon as Sammy stepped inside, he allowed his anger to take over and forcefully grabbed his youngest by the arms and slung him against the wall.

Sam didn't even have time to register what had happened to him since he was in shock at the sudden attack from his father. His mouth dropped open in surprise as pain flared across his back from connecting harshly with the wall. His befuddled mind tried comprehend what was happening as he heard the sound of his brother's voice yelling out in anger.

"Dad! What the freaking hell" Dean shouted out as his eyes took in the unprovoked attack on his baby brother. "Damn it Dad, what do you think you're doing. Let him go now."

"Stay out of this Dean" John grit out through clenched teeth as he kept a firm hold on Sam's shirt. "This is between me and your little bastard of a brother."

"Wh-what did I do?" Sam stammered out just as his eyes caught sight of the large yellow envelope lying empty on the floor. " Oh Shit" he groaned out realizing that his dad had seen the acceptance letter.

"What's the matter Sammy, are you panicking now that I know what your sneaky little ass has been planning on doing? John said as he forcible shook the child within his grasp. "When were you going to tell us of your plan to leave you little son of a bitch? How long have you been planning on walking out of our lives and abandoning the hunt for the thing that killed your mother?" John spat out viciously at his youngest.

"Dad, I.."

"I don't want to freaking hear it Sammy, there is no excuse good enough for what you were planning on doing. How could you do this to your mother, to Dean? Did you even bother to think what your leaving would do to the brother who has given up everything for you?"

Sam looked over to see the shocked look on Dean's face, as his dad ranted on. He didn't know if it was from watching the events unfolding before him or the sudden realization of finding out that he had planned on leaving. He had to make Dean understand that his dad was making it sound worse than it actually was. "Dean, please, you've got to…"

"Shut your mouth boy, your brother isn't going to help you out of this one. I don't care how fcking smart you are or that you were awarded a full scholarship, your ass is staying right here and that's final." John seethed out in anger as he pushed his finger into Sam's chest to accentuate the point.

Finally having had enough of always being put down, of never being good enough, Sam fought back. He raised his hands and roughly shoved his father away from him. "I'm tired of you thinking you can treat me like trash. I'm your son damn it, not your whipping boy and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you push me around anymore."

Sam then went on to say, "What the hell do you care what I do anyway huh? You never fcking cared about me, I was only a thorn in your side. All you've done is tell me how worthless I am and that I wasn't good for anything. I thought you'd be happy to get rid of my sorry ass."

"I don't care what you thought, you're still not going if I have to hog tie you to the damn bed. Your mother died for you boy, and you're going to see this hunt through to the end. I won't allow you to dishonor your mother's memory by running off like some whiny bitch in search of a normal life" John's voice trembled out almost threateningly.

Dean's face instantly paled the minute his mother's memory was brought into the fight. It hurt to the words that his dad way saying and he could only imagine what it was doing to Sam's psyche. ""All right, that's enough damn it. You two just leave it alone please, I'm begging you" But his words seemed to fall on deaf ears as the argument between his dad and brother escalated.

"Dishonor mom, I don't even remember her. She is just a person in a picture to me since you never cared enough to tell me about …" Sam never finished the sentence as he felt the blinding pain of John's fist connecting with his left cheek, snapping his head to the side.

John stood clenching his fists at realizing what he had just done. He had lashed out physically at his baby boy in a burst of white hot anger. He didn't even realize that he had done it until he saw the shocked look on Sammy's face, but then the kid had pushed him to the limit so it was his own fault. He should have just kept his damn mouth shut for once. He stood there glaring while he waited for Sam's reaction as Dean suddenly situated himself between the two of them while Sammy had his say.

Breathing deeply to compose himself, Sam raised his hand to rub away the pain in his cheek as he held back the tears that sprung to his eyes. No way was he letting his dad see him cry. "You can hit me all you want, it still doesn't change the fact that you're the reason that I never knew mom. You used to freaking yell at me for even daring to look at her picture or mention her name. Because of you. Mom became a subject that was taboo for me. Hell, I can't even remember one time you sat down with me to discuss her, even when I asked. You just hid yourself away in a damn bottle."

Sammy wasn't the only one in shock when John lashed out physically in anger and struck him. Dean's respect for his father took a nose dive as he witnessed the brazen punch thrown in anger. "Son of a bitch" he grumbled, "Here we go again." He quickly situated himself between his dad and brother and placed a hand on both of their chests keeping the two warring Winchesters apart from each other. He heard the hurt in Sammy's voice as he blamed John for not talking to him about their mom. "Now hold it right there, both of you. Take a freaking minute to calm down before this gets out of hand." Dean said as his muscles corded from the strain on his arms of holding the two feuding Winchesters apart.

"_It's already out of hand" _Sam thought sadly knowing that he had no choice now. He had to leave, even though he feared it would cost him his brother. If he stayed, he would become a mere puppet walking through life as his dad pulled his strings. He hated that Dean was always having to be the referee and knew it shattered Dean just a little more every time that he and John fought. Knowing what he had to do, Sam turned his back on the situation and walked over towards his duffle. He quickly stuffed his clothing in along with the acceptance letter from Stanford. He had enough money to get part of the way to California by bus. He would have to hitchhike the rest of the way.

"Sammy, what are you doing?" Dean questioned as he watched his brother packing, fear evident in his voice.

"I can't live like this anymore Dean. This life we live is slowly killing me man. If I stay, I'm afraid of what I might do, to myself or to you. Please understand. I can't stay." Sam hoisted his duffle bag over his shoulder and slowly walked to the door. As he pulled the door open, he heard the words that finally shattered his heart into a tiny million pieces. "If you walk out that door, don't ever come back. Do you hear me? If you leave, you no longer have a family to come home to."

As John watched his youngest son packing his clothes, he knew he had to make one last ditch effort to make him stay. Knowing how close Dean and Sam were, he figured the threat of losing his brother would make him realize how stupid he was acting and stay. "If you walk out that door, don't ever come back. If you leave, you no longer have a family to come home to." John watched as Sam's shoulder's drooped and he walked out the door without a word or even looking back.

As Sam stepped out of the room, he noticed the cold rain that had started falling. "Just freaking great" he thought noting that the sky matched his mood right now, dark and dreary. He shivered as he pulled his jacket around him and began the long walk to the bus station. No one would be able to tell he was crying since his hot tears mixed with the cold rain running down his face. He prayed that Dean would be able to forgive him someday.

Back inside their motel room, John clenched and unclenched his fists repeatedly as he tried to absorb what had just happened. He honestly thought that Sammy would stay, but instead his youngest had packed up and left. There would be nobody to protect him now from the forces of evil. He looked over at Dean and saw the heartbroken look on his oldest child's face as the tears fell from his sorrowful green eyes.

"How could you say something like that to Sammy?" Dean asked as he drew in a hitched breath. "Do you even understand what you've just done?"

Not ready to face his son's anger, John walked over and pulled his flask from his bag and tilted it up to his mouth and felt the burning slide of the whiskey going down his throat. If he drank enough, it would numb the pain of losing his youngest.

Shaking his head in disgust, Dean picked up the keys off the dresser and strode towards the door. He was going after Sammy and try to salvage what little was left of his family.

"Don't" John murmured out. "He made his choice and it wasn't us, so you can just park your ass right there."

"You can't afford to lose both son's Dad" Dean sneered out as he opened the door and walked out into the rain as lightning flashed across the sky. He really needed to get to Sammy.

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**Anger's Outcome Ch. 16**

**Disclaimer: **The Winchesters and everything related to them belongs to Kripke and the CW. I am not making a profit from this story.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously**_**: **__"You can't afford to lose both son's Dad" Dean sneered out as he opened the door and walked out into the rain as lightning flashed across the sky. He really needed to get to Sammy._

As Dean walked out into the storm, his concern for Sammy skyrocketed as he remembered how lightning storms used to terrify his little brother to the point of having panic attacks. Sammy was already in a bad frame of mind with everything that just happened, he really didn't need the added burden of being caught out in a raging storm. For once, he didn't worry about the Impala's interior as he climbed in wet clothes and all. Sammy was the important one and he had to find him quick.

As he pulled out of the motel parking lot, he wondered just how far his little brother could have gotten. If Sammy had been able to hitch a ride, then he could very well be on his way to Stanford University by now. Dean didn't want to even consider that possibility knowing how devastated Sammy had been just by the look in his eyes before he had left. He had to let Sammy know that their dad was wrong, that Sammy wasn't letting him down by going to college. Hell, he was planning on hiding his heartache and giving the kid his full blessings if it meant that Sam would be happy.

Dean drove along at a slower pace than he normally would have as the rain began to fall in torrents making visibility near zero now. He carefully scanned both sides of the road while keeping both hands on the wheel as he searched through the pouring rain for any signs of Sammy. He hated thinking about Sam being caught in this and hoped he had found some kind of shelter. "Sammy, where are you?" he whispered just as his eyes caught sight of a tall shadow up ahead. "Finally" he sighed in relief as he noticed a car approaching from the other side highlighting the drenched shadow which turned out to be his wayward baby brother. He slowed down his car just as a blinding flash of lightning lit up the dark sky. He was momentarily blinded from the brilliant flash and blinked to clear his eyes only to scream in complete and utter horror at what he witnessed. "Noooo, Sammmyyy!"

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

After walking out of the motel and his family's life, Sam felt a desolation unlike anything he had ever known before. For the first time in his life, he was truly and completely alone with no one to watch his back. Sure, there were times that he had been by himself for a day or two when he was sick and couldn't go on a hunt, but he always knew his family would return. This time, there would be no family to come back or to go home to. His dad had broken all ties with him and basically kicked him out of the family and to make matters worse, he wasn't even sure whether or not Dean would ever forgive him for walking out of his life the way he did.

Sam's tears continued to fall as he trudged along through the bitter storm. He couldn't remember feeling more miserable in his life. He was becoming chilled from being soaked and his clothing hung uncomfortable on his large frame. He could feel the wet jeans chafing his legs as he continued to walk, but the pain from that didn't even think about comparing to the pain in his heart right now. Thinking back on the days events, he tried to figure out how things had escalated so quickly. Things had been going perfectly with him and Dean getting the information they needed for the hunt, hell they even had a good time while doing it. And just a few short hours later, here he was caught outside in the middle of a storm, while his own emotions raged tumultuously.

As he walked, he could have sworn he heard the sound of the Impala approaching in the distance, but knew it was just wishful thinking on his part. He would never hear the comforting sound again or fall asleep in the seat lulled by the sounds of the engine. He looked up to see a car approaching and scooted off to the side of the road a little further since he wasn't interested in being given a ride. Just then a blinding bolt of lightning lit up the dark sky and his teeth clenched as his body gave off an involuntary shudder. Damn but he hated storms. He didn't have time to register much of anything else as he saw the oncoming car veer of the road, the driver no doubt impaired by the lightning. He felt the impact as the car sideswiped him and he was lifted off of his feet and thrown through the air. An "oomph" sound escaped his mouth as he landed hard on his side and rolled into a ditch. He allowed the blackness to consume him as he lost consciousness when his head collided with a large rock.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean slammed his foot on the brake and wrestled with the steering wheel as the Impala skidded along the wet road. Finally stopping, he threw the gear into park as he flung open the door and raced over to his baby brother while praying to whoever was listening. "Oh God, please let him be alright, please don't take him away from me, not like this." He heard another car door open as he scrambled down the side of the ditch, sliding most of the way. His jeans were mud encrusted as he reached the bottom and carefully ran his hands along Sammy's neck and spine and ribs to check for any major damage. His teeth chattered as he drew in shuddering breaths, he knew it wasn't from the cold, but from the shock of watching Sammy get hit by the car. He carefully pulled Sammy into his lap just as an older man made his way carefully down the side of the hill.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, I didn't see him" the man said as he reached Dean's side. He was dressed in a well tailored suit and wore expensive Gucci shoes. It was obvious that the man was distressed by the turn of events and hadn't meant to hit his baby brother. ""The lightning blinded me and I couldn't see. Please, how badly is he hurt?"

Dean looked up at the man with grief-stricken eyes. "Please call 911" he said as he gently cradled Sammy to his chest and rocked his unconscious sibling back and forth. He could feel the blood running down the side of Sam's face as it mixed with the rain. He looked at his brother closely and saw the shallow gash near his hairline, head wounds always bled like a bitch. "You're gonna be okay kiddo" he whispered softly in Sam's ear and prayed that the words were true. He couldn't lose Sammy, not when he needed to let him know that things were okay between them. Surely God wouldn't take his baby brother away when Sammy had been so upset.

Dean soon heard the sound of sirens approaching in the distance. "Helps on the way Sammy, you hear me? Don't you give up on me." Dean was rewarded with the sound of Sam moaning, he knew his baby brother was fighting to stay with him.

Sam was pulled out of unconsciousness as he felt himself being lifted into strong arms. His head felt weird, like it was shrouded in fog, but he recognized the sound of the voice talking to him and he was overwhelmed with relief. Dean had come looking for him. His big brother still cared. Even though he was soaked to the bone, Sam felt a warmth overcome him as he felt himself being cradled to his big brother's chest with Dean telling him that everything was going to be okay. He believed the words totally since Dean would never purposely lie to him. He felt a sudden stabbing pain shoot through his head and moaned from the agony that it caused. He felt loved as his brother pulled him in tighter.

Sam soon found himself being manhandled as something was placed around his neck and he was pulled from his brother's arms and put on a hard board. He felt a belt cinched across his chest and legs and then a feeling of vertigo as he was quickly lifted into the air causing him to moan once again as a feeling of nausea washed over him, but then it quickly receded. He heard someone saying that he would be taken to Clearwater General and that Dean could follow in the car since there was no room in the ambulance for him. Sam tried to open his eyes to let his brother know he was okay, but failed miserably since they seemed to be cemented shut.

As Dean watched them loading his baby brother into the ambulance, he asked if he could ride along but was told there wouldn't be any room for him. He hated not riding along with Sammy, but he knew he had to give the EMT's room to do their work. He heard the EMT tell him the name of the hospital before the doors were shut and the ambulance sped off in a burst of speed. He walked over to the policeman questioning the other driver about the accident and told him where he could be reached if they needed a statement from him. As he climbed into the Impala, Dean thought about calling his dad to tell him what happened but quickly dismissed the idea knowing that Sam wouldn't need the tension of having him there when he woke up. Besides, he figured his dad was probably passed out by now since he was consuming the hard stuff when Dean had left.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean sat beside Sammy's bed watching him sleep as he thought about the things the doctor had told him when he arrived at the hospital. Sam had been lucky that the car had been driving slowly when he was hit. Sam had sustained only a few bruised ribs and a sprained knee as well as a concussion from the accident. The doctor told Dean that he wanted to admit Sam for twenty four hours observation since he had lost consciousness for a short period of time. Dean agreed right away and Sam was placed into a room on the second floor. Sam's wet clothing had been removed and he was now dressed in a thin baby blue hospital gown. He had a bandage taped above his right eye where his head had been gashed open from the rock and his right knee was swathed in an ace bandage to keep it still and help keep the swelling down. Sam also had a blood pressure cuff around his left bicep that was constantly monitoring his blood pressure as well as his pulse rate. As he watched Sammy sleeping, Dean thought about the things he would need to say to Sam when his baby brother woke up.

The second time Sam became aware of sensations around him, the first thing he noticed was that his wet clothing had been taken off of him and he was dry and wearing some kind of thin garment. He felt the blanket that was placed over his legs and lower body. He relished in the warmth that it provided. His nose soon recognized the smell of antiseptic in the air and he knew immediately that he was in the hospital. He could hear the sound of somebody breathing softly beside him and he turned his head toward that sound. He moaned as the shifting of his head caused a dull throb to start. He slowly opened bleary eyes to see the intense gaze of his brother's green eyes looking back at him.

"Dea" he mumbled as he tried to roll on his side so that he could see his brother better but gasped in pain instead as the movement shot pain through his aching side.

Dean reached out his hands to still Sam's movement and guided him to laying on his back once again. "You've got some bruised ribs dude, you need to lie still" he said as Sam blinked up moist eyes at him.

"Dean I…" Sam started to say but was interrupted by his brother.

"Go back to sleep Sammy, I'll be here when you wake up and we'll talk then." Dean watched as Sam drifted off once again into a drug induced slumber. Their talk could wait until Sam was fully awake.

**TBC **


	17. Chapter 17

**Anger's Outcome Ch. 17**

**Disclaimer: **The Winchesters and everything related to them belongs to Kripke and the CW. I am not making a profit from this story.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously**_**: **__"Go back to sleep Sammy, I'll be here when you wake up and we'll talk then." Dean watched as Sam drifted off once again into a drug induced slumber. Their talk could wait until Sam was fully awake._

Sam had slept for eight long hours when he finally started to arouse. His slight movements alerted Dean to the fact that he would soon be waking and Dean walked over to the dresser and poured his baby brother a small cup of water. He stood by his bed as Sam blinked his eyes a few times and then opened them to see Dean standing over him once again.

"Welcome back little brother" Dean said as held out the cup with a straw in it to Sam's mouth. Sam sipped the water greedily easing the dryness in his throat. He smiled his thanks and then relaxed back into the bed as Dean put the cup down.

Dean sat in the hard chair beside Sammy's bed so that they could be face to face when they started their talk. He looked towards Sammy to see his brother's eyes downcast towards the bed and his fingers fidgeting with the blanket and pulling on loose threads. He could sense the anxiety coming off of his baby brother and knew Sam was as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. He reached out his hand to grasp Sam's arm comfortingly. "Hey kiddo, I think we need to talk."

Dean was taken aback as a rush of words flooded from Sammy's mouth and it literally broke his heart in two to hear the words his baby brother was saying.

"I'm so sorry Dean, I know what you're thinking right now and I don't blame you for hating me. I never meant to keep the scholarship a secret from you. Dad's right, I am a selfish bastard after everything you gave up for me and I'll understand if you turn your back on me and walk out that door without ever looking back. I deserve it for what I've done and I just hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me some day. I'm the reason your life went to hell in a hand basket. If it hadn't been for me, you could have lived your life for yourself instead of having to take care of a worthless…" Dean stopped Sam's rant by placing his hand across Sammy's mouth and had to smile at the surprised look that situated itself on Sammy's face after he did so.

"You're wrong Sammy, that isn't what I've been thinking at all. I've actually been sitting here counting my blessings that I have you for a baby brother. How could I ever hate the one person who has brought so much love and joy into my life and always trusted me implicitly without regard."

"Wh-What?" stammered out Sam not believing what his ears were hearing. He was so sure Dean would hate him for leaving him behind. His eyes overflowed with tears as hope filled his aching heart.

"Sam, don't you know that I love you little brother, that I would do anything in the world for you if it meant that you were happy. Listen to me Sammy, Dad was wrong with what he said to you. I never gave up one single thing in my life for you. I did what I did because I loved you and because you're my geeky little brother. My life would have been empty without you to take care of. You were my reason for getting out of bed everyday after mom died." Sam listened amazed to the words his brother was saying as the tears began to fall from Dean's expressive green eyes.

"Sammy, I've always wanted a different life for you. One where you would be protected from the forces of evil out there intent on hurting us and our family. It broke my heart that Christmas Eve so many years ago when you found Dad's Journal and read about the things out there. I tried so hard to keep you from learning about the kind of life we lived and about the creatures out there in the dark. I wanted you to keep your innocence for as long as you possibly could. And then when Dad came home and found out you knew, I could have punched him in the face for deciding it was time to take you on your first hunt. You weren't supposed to have to kill things, you were supposed to play soccer and enjoy life."

By now the tears were also falling from Sam's eyes as his brother shared his deepest thoughts and feelings with him. He never knew that Dean had secretly wished for a better life, not for himself, but for him, his baby brother. He remembered Dean being upset with his dad all those years ago, but he didn't know the reason until now. A huge weight lifted off of his shoulders as he realized that Dean didn't think of him as a burden growing up, that Dean really did enjoy spending time with him. He didn't do it just because their dad had ordered him to.

Dean took a deep breath and swiped his hands across his tear stained cheeks. "Sammy, I can't tell you how proud I am of you for getting that scholarship to Stanford. That's awesome dude. I always knew you were pretty damned smart and now you've shown the rest of the world too." Sam blushed at hearing his brother's words of praise. It meant the world to him just knowing that Dean was proud of him. He could give up that scholarship now knowing that he hadn't been abandoned by Dean too.

Dean steeled his resolve and masked his heartache as he said his next words. "As soon as the doctor releases you Sam, I'll drive you to the bus station so we can get you that ticked to Palo Alto. When you get there, I want you to make the Winchester name a proud one."

"Dean, No, I can't" Sam stuttered out in shock at hearing his brothers words. Dean was actually giving him his blessing to leave.

"Yes you can and you will Sammy. I won't let you pass up this chance because Dad made you feel guilty using me. Sammy, you need more than a life of hunting. You need to try and make it on your own, and if you find that the normal life isn't what you wanted, then give me a call and I'll be there as soon as I can to get you. I mean it Sam, I at least want you to give it a try."

Sam nodded his head unable to voice his words as a huge lump formed in his throat. He wasn't cut off from his family the way his dad had said. Dean would still be there for him, all he had to do was make a phone call. The prospect off going off on his own didn't seem so scary anymore since he had his awesome big brother to fall back on to if he failed. The brothers talked well into the evening and night as Sam told Dean about his fears of going off to college and wondering if he would be smart enough to succeed in his classes. Dean eased all of Sammy's fears as only he could. Sam finally faded of to sleep a few hours after midnight, confident of the path he was about to traverse.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

The next morning after Sam had been officially released, he and Dean stopped by the nurses desk on the first floor to pick up his duffle bag. The police officer that Dean had talked to after the accident had dropped it by the hospital after finding it along the side of the road. Dean walked with Sam out to the Impala, careful to keep a watchful eye on his baby brother. The ride to the bus station was silent as both boys contemplated the life ahead of them.

Arriving at the bus station, Dean gathered Sam's duffle from the trunk and carried it inside advising his brother to sit down and wait for him. He bought Sammy's bus ticket using the money he had been saving from some of the pool games he had won. He walked back over and knelt down in front of Sam as he placed the ticket in his baby brother's hands. "You're good to go now kiddo" he said with a fake smile plastered on his face. He didn't want Sammy to know that his world was disintegrating at the thought of having to watch Sammy go.

"Dean, I'm scared" Sam whispered as reality finally sank in. He was really leaving.

"I know you are tiger, it'll be okay, trust me" Dean whispered back himself since his throat was too tight to speak much louder.

"I do, I trust you with my life" Sam said as he heard them announce the boarding call for his bus. He was about to walk away with tears glistening in his eyes when Dean grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Wait a minute Sammy, you'll need this" Dean said as he reached into his wallet and took out the rest of his money. He was making sure that Sam had enough to live on until he found a job to support himself.

"Dean, I can't take your money" Sam tried to hand it back, but Dean just closed his fist around Sam's fingers refusing to take it back.

"Yes you can, I need to know that you'll be able to take care of yourself kiddo until you find a part time job or something." Dean pulled his baby brother into a tight hug and said "I love you Sammy, never forget that" before he pushed his brother towards the awaiting bus. Tears rolled down his face as he watched Sam climb on board and the doors shut behind him. He watched as Sammy walked to the back and took a seat near the window. Sam mouthed "I love you too" as he waved goodbye to his brother as the bus pulled away from the station. Dean walked back to the Impala and lay his head on the steering wheel and had himself a good hard cry.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean returned to the motel where his father was staying to find the room trashed and his father sitting dejectedly on the bed. Shaking his head, he started picking up things and placing them where they belonged as he heard his father's broken voice questioning him.

"Where the hell have you been?" John asked his oldest, surprised that Dean had actually returned to the room. When Dean hadn't come back, he was sure his oldest had left too and that he had destroyed his family single handedly in one terrible night.

"I was at the hospital with Sammy. He got hit by a car " Dean answered without looking up.

"What?" yelled John in anger. "Why the hell didn't you call me."

"Why would I have done that Dad? You would of just told him how frigging stupid he was for going out into the storm and getting himself hurt. You gave up the right to be his father when you kicked him out so don't you go hollering at me for protecting my baby brother."

"I never meant for the kid to get hurt" John mumbled feeling guilt consume him for being the reason that Sam took off into the storm. "Which hospital is he in? I need to talk to him about the words I spat out in anger in the heat of the moment. I need to tell him I didn't mean what I said."

Dean looked up from what he was doing and saw the tears that were now sliding down his dad's face. _"Damn, I've had enough tears to last me a life time" _he thought as he watched the hurt and shattered look cross his Dad's face.

"Well it's too late now, he's not in the hospital anymore. He was released after twenty four hours of observation for the concussion. I put him on a bus to Stanford a little over an hour ago. You can't hurt him anymore Dad."

Dean heard his dad openly sob at realizing that Sammy was gone for good this time but just couldn't feel sorry for the man who had finally pushed Sammy away with his constant anger. Dean didn't know what the future held in store for his family, but he would be ready to face whatever life threw at him as long as Sammy was safe and happy. He knew he would be swinging by to check up on Sammy secretly, but he would give Sam the space he needed to see if he could make it on his own.

_**This chapter concludes the Anger's Trilogy. I hope you enjoyed reading the stories as much as I enjoyed writing them. Thank you Gill for challenging me to leave my comfort zone and write a story about a nasty John. This trilogy would never have come about without you prodding me to do so.**_


End file.
